Life of Rachel Black
by Narutofreak122
Summary: So ever wonder about how Paul and Rachel hooked up? What was Jacob's reaction? During breaking dawn and after. Rachel graduated from Washington State and now, she's back. She thought she was only staying for a few days, but then, she met Paul. PaulXRachel
1. Home Sweet Home

**Ok I'm going to test this story out. i hope u like it. review if u do. i'll continue sooner if u do. lol. ok i made this fanfic because I think it would be an interesting story i can actually do. I love the werewolves in the twilight series. my favorites r Seth and Jacob. Paul is one of the werewolves who aren't mentioned a lot, and I think it's because of his temper. Rachel is interesting and i like her background. she seems like the shy typ around strangers but around ppl she knows, she'll be herself. I think at least. Here it is...**

The plane finally landed in Forks, Washington. My eyes looked outside the window. It was a dreary town alright. I just wanted to visit my father, Billy Black, and my brother, Jacob. Jacob was going through a hard time. Daddy told me all about how he got dissed by the girl he loves, Bella was her name, I think. I'll stay for only 3 days and then I'll have to get to Los Angeles and start my career as a doctor. I graduated early and got my Master degree in being a surgeon or any type of doctor. Not that many people in La Push are very fond of me. They always blamed me for going to college instead of staying and taking care of Billy. I was also worried. I knew Jacob would be picking me up from the airport, and I knew he wouldn't be happy. Not when his big sister left him for college, leaving him clueless about girls.

I pulled my luggage out and walked down the escalator. You may think I'm a nerd for graduating early or something but I'm not, actually. I was perfectly normal. Normal, not plain. Just normal. I wasn't very beautiful, but I was pretty enough, at least my friends always said that. During college, I focused on my studies and ignored boys. Now that I was home, I wasn't expecting anything out of the usual. Just a swift kiss and hug to my dad and my brother, tell them how college was, listen to Jacob complain, listen to my dad's Quileute legends, and be on my way. Of course, my dad would make it harder and try to convince me to stay longer. My sister, Rebecca, was in Hawaii. I always wanted to visit after graduation. Maybe I will, someday. I wanted to meet her husband. Why was I so thrilled about my sister? Because I always wanted to be her. She was the popular and beautiful one. When she was in high school, everyone knew her. Everyone wanted to be her friend. People tried to be mine, but they just wanted to get to her. No matter what I did, it was never enough. Jacob made a difference. Jacob made in worthwhile to live.

My eyes scanned all the people around me. Families were laughing and hugging each other. Tourists were as excited as a hyper boy with fudge. I also stood out, like always. I walked down the stairs and across the sidewalk. There, I waited for Jacob. Time passed and it had been an hour. I never got mad at Jacob and I knew he had a good reason. I sighed, as I sat near on the bench, waiting. Soon, it was nighttime. I might as well take a taxi. You can always count on Jacob. I sihed, as I walked near the road. As I expected, the road was empty. Not that many people live near Forks or La Push. Suddenly, I saw a Rabbit come in the distance. It stopped near me, as I backed away.

"Calm down, sis. It's me Jake," Jacob informed, as I got in the shotgun.

As I expected, Jacob didn't look happy. As soon as I strapped in my seatbelt, he drove off. We didn't say anything throughout the whole ride. Jacob was getting me mad. I couldn't believe it. My baby brother, always happy and smiling, was pissing me off. I decided to let him enjoy the silence, until he cracked. He broke the silence when we were in the garage.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to be rude or anything. I have a lot going on," Jacob apologized, while getting out of the Rabbit.

"Not a problem Jake," I murmured, as Jacob gave me a crushing hug.

I wasn't expecting this. I hugged him back, until I realized he was suffocating me.

"Can't..Breathe, Jakey," I gasped, as Jacob laughed.

He placed me on the ground and the two of us laughed.

"It's great to see you again, Rachel," Jacob smiled, and I knew it was a fake smile.

"Something wrong? You know I'm all ears." I assured, as Jacob huffed.

"Of course, you would know if something was wrong or not. A lot happened," Jacob sighed, as we sat on the stools in the garage.

"Does this have to do anything about Bella?" I asked, as Jacob jerked back.

"How'd you know?" Jacob asked, frowning.

"Chill, Jake. Dad can't hide things from me either. He told me, she sort of dumped you and got married to a Cullen right?" I asked, intrigued.

I saw the Cullens before. I was visiting Forks and helping out at their hospital. I saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He's more of a model than a doctor. He was very talented and had a very sweet wife named Esme. He adopted his kids. Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Rosalie Hale. Now Bella must be Bella Cullen, or something. I saw all of them of course. I told my dad about it, and he banned me from ever going to that hospital again, for some reason.

"Yeah," Jacob nodded. Aw...Poor Jakey...I patted his back and smoothed his hair. Jacob snorted, as he backed away from me. "Jeez Rachel. We're not kids anymore. I don't feel like tattling on you and I'm pretty sure you don't feel like bossing me around."

"What are little brothers for then?" I retorted, as we both laughed. "But you know I love you, bro."

"I feel a little better with you here. Bella's husband is just pissing me off," Jacob murmured. "Love you too Rachel."

"They must be on their honeymoon then. I would say get over her, but I see that you love her a lot. Trust me Jake, you'll find a girl someday. I know my brother too well," I assured, as Jacob grimaced.

"I wouldn't count on it," Jacob muttered, as I rolled my eyes.

"How much do you wanna bet, then, bro?" I asked, smirking.

"Rachel...You're not betting with **me **are you?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow. I shot him a flashing smile, as Jacob rolled his eyes. "Fine, you're on. 10 bucks since I'm almost broke."

"Why are you broke?" I asked, as Jacob shrugged. "Ok, fine. If you don't get over Bella in a year, then I owe you 10 bucks. K?"

"You're on. Now, let's go in the house. Billy threw you a party," Jacob announced, as I cocked my head.

"He didn't," I hissed, as Jacob nodded.

"He did, but don't worry. It's not a big party. Just the Clearwaters and Quil and Embry," Jacob reassured, as I huffed.

The Clearwaters were awesome of course, and I don't mind Quil and Embry. I'll still yell at dad though. It was completely unnecessary.

"Go easy on Leah and Seth ok? Harry died of a heart attack," Jacob told, as I gasped.

No way!

"Omigosh! W-Why-"

"Dad didn't want to talk about it, obviously. Listen, just put on a fake smile and be excited, like me right now," Jacob ordered, as I glared at him. "Ok, I'm kidding Rachel. You know I miss my sister, but you came at a bad time."

Jacob and I got near the porch, but the doors burst opened. Little Seth (who wasn't so little anymore), Leah, Sue, Quil, Embry, and daddy were all inside beaming at me.

"Welcome home, sweetie," Billy smiled, as I sighed.

He hasn't smiled in a long time, I figured. Jacob was just as relaxed and stunned as I was. I smiled sheepishly. Jacob patted my back, to get me to answer. Ow! Since when can he punch so hard?

"It's good to be back, daddy," I replied, sweetly.

I wasn't even lying. It was good to be home, where everything was peaceful and soothing...Or so I thought.

**ok dat was it. Paul will b in da next chapter 4 sure. I just thought putting Jacob there was a brilliant plan! Plz review. Constructive criticism, and I hope u likey! now im off to eat FUDGE! **

**Want sum fudge 2? well...2 bad! get ur own! lmao. srry, hyper.**

**Love, Narutofreak122**


	2. Meeting Paul

The party was still unnecessary. I knew some of the stuff cost my dad a lot. Although, I did enjoy myself. Leah, who I remembered as a very sweet girl, wasn't so sweet anymore. However, she was okay with me. She didn't talk to me much, but as always, Seth did. Embry tried to flirt with me, but Jacob almost chopped his head off. I wonder what his problem was...Anyway, Sue and Billy chased me out of the kitchen when I offered to help so I'm stuck here.

"So Rachel. What's your job?" Quil asked, eating three apple pies straight.

"I'm a doctor. I'm also studying medical chemistry to find a cure for AIDS," I answered, as Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Nerd," Jacob muttered, as I punched him in the gut.

Jacob laughed, as I smirked. Billy rolled his wheelchair towards me.

"So, have you found a boyfriend yet, Rachel?" Jacob asked, as I blushed.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Seth smirked, as I blushed deeper.

"Who is he?" Billy asked, as I flustered.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I retorted.

"That's a surprise," Jacob snorted.

Truth was, I did have a boyfriend. I think we broke up when he moved, even though he didn't say anything to me. His name was Randall. He was so...angelic. He was pale however, and his mesmerizing eyes make my heart melt. He was always cold for some reason. Anyway, when he left, I couldn't help but cry. I'm over him now. Rebecca said I deserved better. Anyway, I shouldn't let Billy know about it. Many had asked me out when I went to school in La Push. They show up at Billy's doorstep and he would chase them away. Rebecca, on the other hand, sneak off a million times that he just letted her go. Embry shrugged, as Quil smiled at me.

"So Rachel, is Washington State hard?" Seth asked, intrigued.

"Not really. I got my PhD at Stanford. I took courses online. Although, the teachers are very strict. Anywho, I'm planning to travel to Hawaii to visit Rebecca and then go to Los Angeles to start my career. I saved up enough money to buy a condo or a large apartment. I have to be leaving in three days," I told, as Billy's face dropped.

"Rachel..." Billy started, as Jacob groaned.

"Daddy...I have to go. As much as I love La Push, you, and maybe Jacob, I have to leave. I'll try to visit when I can, but I want to live life to its fullest," I explained, as Jacob stuck out his tongue at me.

"Ok. At least stay for a week tops. I really missed you Rachel," Billy pleaded, as I huffed.

I knew my dad would try to guilt me through this. Looking at Billy's expression made guilt wash over me. I sighed, as remorse covered my thoughts. I owe Billy more than this. For heaven's sake, he's my dad.

"Don't force Rachel into this, dad. She can do what she wants," Jacob snapped.

"But she should at least meet our pack right, Jake?" Embry asked, smirking.

Jacob shrugged, indifferently.

"Come on, Jake. Bella doesn't love you as much as that bl- Edward. Get over it. Your sister's here. You should be a little happy," Quil scowled.

"Don't blame Jake. I did come at a bad time. Fine, dad. I'll stay for a week, but only a week. You cannot complain when the week's over," I warned.

Billy grinned but nodded.

"Cake's ready, Rachel!" Sue called, as I glared at Billy.

"You even baked a cake for me? It's not my birthday, dad!" I whined.

"Jeez Rachel. Take a pill, cake isn't that bad," Seth laughed.

I rolled my eyes. I took the knife and cutted the cake for the guys. I gave some to Leah and Sue. I gave one to Billy, leaving me with a small piece of fudge cake. When I looked up, the guys were all done. They looked at the remains sadly. I rolled my eyes, as I went upstairs to the guestroom, which Jacob trashed, to unpack. The people downstairs were leaving. I sighed and rushed downstairs again.

"Bye everyone. Thanks for coming!" I called, as everyone laughed.

"Thanks for inviting us," Sue smiled, and Seth raced towards me and gave me a hug.

Jacob had to pull him away, grudgingly. Embry did the 'call me' sign, and Jacob whacked his head. Quil smiled, encouragingly at me. Leah nodded and left. Jacob followed them out.

"Where did Jake go?" I asked.

"To Embry's house. He'll be out late," Billy told, as I nodded.

I woke up the next day. Like every morning I felt so stiff. My dad was up, of course.

"I'm going to the beach," I announced, as Billy nodded.

"Try not to attract too many guys," Billy warned, smiling.

I rolled my eyes as I ran on the shores of the beach. I sat against the rocks to enjoy the peacefulness. That didn't last long. Two huge guys were walking pass me nearby. I looked around. Great...No one else was there. I had to go swimming at 6 in the morning. I'm so stupid even if I did graduate early. I quickly ran pass them. One guy, who was bigger than the other just kept on staring at me weird. The other guy didn't even notice me. They were both good-looking guys, but irregularly huge...like Jacob. I smacked my forehead. Jacob...He grew so huge. He needed two beds, which still didn't fit him. I was too busy caught up in my own world, that I didn't notice why Jacob was so huge and...his temperature was so hot.

"Wait!" the guy from before called.

I pretended to not hear him. My swimming suit was still on and I was running to the edge of a cliff. Then it hit me...cliff-diving...It was the ultimate thing on my to-do list when I was here in La Push. Jumping down from a cliff really is fun, if you know how to survive. I also took diving lessons. Why not face the guy? I'm really in no mood. I couldn't help but wonder if Billy and Jake are hiding something from me. He was catching up to me, so I crouched and got ready to dive. I flipped and dove down into the water. The breeze felt good, and I could hear someone yell in the distance. I was beneath the water swimming to shore. Suddenly, I heard a splash not far from my spot.

"Are you okay?" he asked, breathlessly.

He was so...gorgeous...Why was he talking to **me**? Out of all girls..He had dark black, spiky hair. His eyes were sapphire blue and he was very muscular. He must be at least a head taller than me, maybe more...

"Yeah. It's called cliff-diving, why wouldn't I be?" I snapped, as swimming to shore.

"The way you dove. It wasn't like anything I've ever seen before. I thought you flipped and was in danger. I had no idea...I'm sorry...My name's Paul. Paul Vasen," Paul introduced, as we got to shore.

"Yeah...I took diving lessons. My name's Rachel Black," I introduced, as Paul did a double-take.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Jacob Black. Are you??" Paul asked, squinting.

"He's my brother. I'm Billy's daughter. I graduated from Washington State. I'm here to visit for a week only," I explained, smiling.

"WHAT??" Paul shouted, as I shot back.

Paul was trembling, so violently.

"What's wrong Paul?" I asked, nervously.

I took his hand, and it was so HOT. No, literally. It felt even hotter than Jacob's. It would've burned me, but I didn't feel any pain. He relaxed at me touch.

"Where's your friend?" I asked.

"Jared? He's off to his girlfriend's house. I have a feeling Jake's going to be surprise...very surprise," Paul smirked, as he imagined something.

Whatever it was, he laughed at it.

"I better go," I reported, walking away.

Paul caught my hand as I whirled around.

"You..You can't leave La Push, Rachel," Paul told, sternly.

Who the hell was this guy to tell me what to do? Is he flirting with me or playing a pratical joke? It wasn't funny!

"Why not?" I snapped, angrily.

Paul sighed, as he thought about something.

"I mind as well test this new method. Have you ever heard of the Quileute legends, Rachel?" Paul asked, expecting my answer.

"Of course. Billy wouldn't let me forget it," I snorted, as Paul laughed.

"What if I tell you that it's real?" Paul asked, as I cocked my head.

Is he mental?? Well, I can do brain surgery but what good will that do? Hmmm...I am a doctor..right?

I reviewed my dad's stories when I was a little girl. Taha Aki, spirit warriors, wolves, and the third wife.

"Suuurrreee. Yeah, ok," I nodded, sarcastically.

"No wait. Come on, let me prove it to you," Paul invited, as he dragged me towards the forest.

Why did I have the feeling that I'm doing something very stupid? I shouldn't be in the woods, alone with a guy ten times my size! Then again...I have a feeling that I can trust Paul. Paul turned towards me and his face was grim.

"I'm not expecting you to not be shocked, but please stay for a while," Paul pleaded, as I frowned.

What was he talking about now? Suddenly, there was a poof and right before my eyes was a huge gray wolf. I took back a scream, as I prepared to run. Something was holding me back, however. This wolf was...Paul. That must be what Jacob is too...He's a werewolf...Tears streaked down my cheeks. Paul nudged my hand and licked it. Why? Why did Billy and Jacob keep this from me? I'm family right? Paul went behind the trees and poofed back to normal. It took me a second to toss him his clothes. Paul looked at me with wary eyes.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked, concerned.

"I'll be okay..." I mumbled, as Paul raised an eyebrow.

"I know this is rushing things, but I love you Rachel," Paul confessed.

**This **made me panic.

"What?? But you just knew me! How is this even possible! Now I _know_ there's something wrong with your brain!" I shouted, but Paul didn't get mad.

"Nothing's wrong with me Rachel. I'm just telling you the truth. As werewolves, there's this thing called imprinting. It's like gravity pulls you to your one soulmate. Rachel, you are my imprint," Paul confessed.

WHAT?? This world was not the world, I thought it would be. My eyes widened, not in fear but in shock. I shook my head at Paul. No! I had to go back to my original life. I can't stay here! I ran away from Paul, and he allowed me to run. I was running home, my heart accelerating. Billy smiled at me on the porch. Sure, show me that fake smile. I ran inside and went into my room, crying. My bed was where I can have time to concentrate. It was harder than usual because Jacob was snoring in the other room.

Paul...What was it about him that made me want him so bad? I do want to love him back, but I just don''t have the courage to. I'm just a normal girl. He deserves better...He wouldn't even care about me if it wasn't for this imprinting crap! Considering my options...I have no choice but to go, right? But somehow, someway. Paul was pulling me away from that option. It felt like no matter how much I run and hide, he'll always chase after me and find me. That's right..I know my **true** destiny now.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my window. I opened it and almost fell over. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Paul?!" I hissed.


	3. Leaving the Two Idiots

"Hey Rachel," Paul smiled, as he climbed through my window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, panicking.

Paul sat on my bed as he gazed into my eyes. I looked away from him, trying to not be mesmerized in his gorgeous sapphire eyes...Ok, stop it, Rachel! Pull yourslef together!

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Paul asked, anxiously.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I'm fine," I stammered.

Paul pursed his lips and felt my forehead. His hand was burning hot.

"I know it would've been more wise to leave you alone so you can think through this whole stuff, but I just wanted to see you so bad," Paul whispered, as I sighed. I didn't care if he was a wolf or if he imprinted on me or not. I just wanted to leave La Push and forget about this whole thing. Paul deserves someone better, and I don't want him to love me because he has to. I mean face it, he'd probably won't even care about me if it wasn't for this whole imprinting stuff. "Look...I know I'm kind of being corny but I can't seem to stop thinking about you."

"Paul, you shouldn't be here," I whispered.

Paul's face looked hurt all of a sudden. Guilt washed over me. Great...

"Look. You just saw my wolf form and didn't freak out like Kim or Emily did. Please listen for a minute Rachel. You're the only girl I see, and you're my other half. Please...Just understand that you can't leave me," Paul pleaded, as he moved his lips close to mine.

His lips slightly brushed on mine and before I knew it, Paul was kissing me, passionately. Our lips locked, and I never wanted to pull away. I pulled him closer to me, and eventually, we broke the sweet kiss to catch our breath.

"Wow," I whispered, looking at him.

"Hmmm...This means you'll stay right?" Paul asked, as he took my hand and rubbed it on his cheek.

"Probably," I agreed, as Paul kissed me again.

Suddenly, the door flung opened. There before us was Jacob. His expression was shock and anger. He was fuming and glowering at Paul.

"No way. No! I can't handle that, Rachel. Paul, you're dead!" Jacob shouted, as he lunged at Paul.

The two of them fell out of the window. I heard two poofs and screamed. I raced downstairs and outside. The two already made it into the woods. I raced after them and saw a gray wolf, Paul, and a reddish brown wolf, Jacob, tackling each other. Jacob was winning, as he got ready to bite Paul's shoulder.

"STOP! Jake, Paul! Stop this right now!" I shouted, desperately, as I rushed to Paul's side and stood in front of Paul.

Jacob was fuming mad and he charged at me. Paul roared, and a sandy wolf pulled me out of the way. It swung me against a tree. Ow! Something sharp pierced my shoulders. The sandy wolf was whimpering and barking, until a black wolf appeared. It barked some type of command at Paul and Jacob. The two both stopped fighting but still glowered at each other. Blood spilled and oozed down from my shoulders. Paul whimpered at me and nudged me with his head. Embry, Jared, and Quil rushed after the black wolf. Jacob growled at Paul and the black wolf shot him a glare.

"Dammit! Not again. What's wrong? Bella wasn't enough for you two? You just had to give Rachel a heart attack. Well, I hope you're satisfied," Embry smirked, as Paul growled at Embry.

"Why is she bleeding?" Quil asked, panicked.

Every wolf looked at the sandy wolf. It looked down, ashamed.

"Seth? Man, that wasn't cool. You should be more careful," Jared grinned., as Seth rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I smiled, but of course no one believed me.

The wolves disappeared into the forest and seconds later came back, dressed. Paul tore off part of his shirt. He wrapped it around the wound on my shoulder and carried me up.

"Take her to Carlisle," Jacob ordered, grudgingly.

"I'm really sorry for that, Rachel," Seth apologized, then glared at Jared. "_I_ need to be careful? Take that from the guy who tried to kill his imprint by letting her cliff-dive alone."

"Shut it, Seth. It was Kim's first time," Jared defended, angry.

"That would explain why she was in the hospital for weeks. Yeah, you're very careful Jared," Seth pointed out, sarcastically.

"Come here you little runt!" Jared shouted, as he chased Seth through the forest.

The guys all rolled their eyes but Jacob and Paul didn't calm yet.

"Paul, Jake! You idiots!" I shouted, tears flooding down my face.

"She's right. What were you thinking? Jacob, you could've injured your own sister, and Paul your own imprint," Sam said, sternly.

"I hope you two are happy, now. That's it, I'm leaving first thing tomorrow. Don't try to stop me!" I shouted, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I got up and ran back to the house. Billy wasn't smiling this time. I approached him and held the tears of betrayal back.

"So, you know," Billy sighed, rolling after me as I went into the kitchen. "Rachel. You can't leave yet."

"Watch me, dad," I snapped, taking my suitcase in the closet.

"No, Rachel, please. We didn't tell you because it was for your own protection. Please, don't leave. As you saw today, being with werewolves are risky. We just wanted to protect you and Rebecca," Billy pleaded, as I turned to him.

"How could you?! We're family, Billy. How could you have kept this from me? What if I turn into a wolf like Leah? Now, Paul imprinted on me. Jacob got into a fight with Paul where they both could've hurted each other. I was in the middle of their fight, and I was also surrounded by teenage wolves that don't seem to care if the two idiots die or not. Yeah, perfect day, dad! I needed to know, and what about Rebecca? She deserves to know too. I can't believe this. Fine, if you're not treating me like family, I'm leaving Billy. Don't think I'll ever come back!" I shouted, as I stormed up to my room.

I knew Billy didn't deserve that, but I'm just so angry right now. Ugh! Stupid Paul. Stupid Jacob. I packed my clothes and all my belongings in the guestroom. I already booked my flight home, and I went to bed. The next day, Billy made breakfast for me, and Jacob was lounging on the couch. He didn't say anything when I passed.

"Son, can you drive Rachel to the airport?" Billy asked, looking at me hopefully.

I shook my head, looking away. Billy sighed but nodded.

"Sure, dad," Jacob agreed, grinning a bit.

After I ate, I hugged Billy good-bye. Despite his longing sadness, he was strong. Actually, he was the strongest when mom died. Jacob, Rebecca, and I never got over that. Jacob and I got into the Rabbit. He started to drive, and we sat in silence. Selfish little brother!

"Rachel? You're going to call and email us right?" Jacob asked, cheerfully.

"We'll see," I muttered.

Jacob looked at me for a couple of minutes and sighed.

"Look, Rachel. I don't want you to go just yet. I really miss my sister. I guess these last two days were for bonding, and I know I blew it. Can you forgive me and try to stay longer? Please? I'm really sorry about yesterday," Jacob apologized, as I sighed.

"We'll see, Jake," I murmured, as Jake frowned.

"I'm going to hate myself for saying this but please stay for Paul. Imprinting is huge for the pack. Paul's your soulmate. Like, Emily and Sam. Jared and Kim. Quil and Claire. Etcetera etcetera. Please stay?" Jacob pleaded, but he sounded bored of the whole imprinting thing.

"Have you imprinted?" I asked.

"No! I only see Bella, no one else," Jacob growled, as I jerked back. "Sorry. Touchy subject."

"Times like these I wish I befriended Bella when I was little," I muttered, as Jacob rolled his eyes.

We finally made it to the airport. It was true. I was going to miss Paul, but what can I do? I can't stay and give up everything I worked for.

"Bye, sis," Jacob sighed, defeated.

"Bye, bro," I smiled, as I shut the door.

Jacob got out and hugged me, tightly.

"Can't breathe, Jake!" I gasped, as he released me.

Jacob and I laughed, as I checked my watch. 8:34 A.M. Jacob looked down, sadly. I smiled and ruffled his hair. I waved at him and walked away. I ran inside the airport and went up the escalators. My flight to Hawaii was upstairs and about to take off in 6 minutes. My passport was at hand and I ran with my luggage. I looked out the window and saw the small town of Forks, Washington. I couldn't see La Push, but it was close to home.

"Flight 32 to Honolulu, Hawaii is leaving in 3 minutes," the speaker warned.

I sighed and turned around. The flight attendant was letting people into the airplane while checking their passport. I got in line and was very close to going in, until a hand pulled me back. I whirled around. My eyes bulged. Aww...Great. Paul...


	4. Looking For the Right Job

**Yes I know u all probably hate me 4 not continuing sooner, but seriously, im just a freshmen who's in high skool rite now, so im extremely busy. Ugh...2 much Alpha homework. waaahh!! okies, well plz 4give me, and here's da story u've all been w8ing for!!**

"Rachel, please don't go," Paul begged.

"Stop this Paul. I have to go. I don't want my life to be this complicated. Ok? Having a werewolf brother is enough. Just let me go, Paul," I ordered, as Paul caught my wrist.

I tried to yank free but he wouldn't let go. I glared at him, but he still didn't budge.

"Listen. There's a hospital that you can work in at La Push. Jacob says Rebecca makes you feel plain, and you're not Rachel. You're the most beautiful girl on this planet. I can never love anyone else. Please, Rach. I can handle Jacob and Billy wants you back. Don't torture your family and me," Paul pleaded.

Billy...My dad loves me more than Rebecca and Jacob. I know he tries to hide it, but he wasn't fooling me. He wants me around because...because I look like my mother...Jacob..He's dealing with Bella and he needs me now more than ever, and I'm just abandoning him.. Paul...My possible soulmate. It was almost too good to be true.

"Please. You can have a real family and be happy here. You don't have to be rich or famous to anyone. You just need to be Rachel..You don't have to prove anything to me," Paul assured, his blue eyes boring into mine.

For a second, I wanted to stay and never leave Paul. If I do that, then I'm passing on the opportunity of a lifetime. I got my Masters degree, and I can make a difference in the world. That's when it hit me. The world didn't matter to me...I always wanted someone to be mine. Paul was the perfect guy.

"The flight to Honnolulu, Hawaii is now taking off," the speaker warned.

I dropped my luggage and stared at Paul's mesmerizing eyes. Yes...Rebecca and Johnathan will have to visit me. I'm staying. Tears flooded out of my eyes, as I ran into Paul's arms. He held me tight, as I cried on his shoulder. That's just it...No more dreaming...My dream has become a reality. I have a gorgeous soulmate, who loves me for who I am. What more could a girl want?

"Rachel? Thank you," Paul whispered, as he pressed his lips on mine.

Heaven didn't seem to matter anymore. His breath took me and his soft lips tasted sweet on my tongue. Paul is mine...Someone finally belonged to me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Paul dropped me off after that. He had to talk to Sam about something. He looked pissed off for leaving me.

"Hey. I'm not going anywhere," I reassured, as Paul smiled.

"K. I'll see ya tomorrow," Paul agreed, as I turned to head home.

Paul caught my wrist and whirled me around. He kissed me full on the lips, as he pulled me closer. After that, he kissd my forehead and drove off. I smiled to myself as I ran to the door. It flung opened, and I saw Jacob. He hugged me.

"I knew it," Jacob snorted.

"Hey! I'm giving up Hawaii and L.A for this. Don't push it," I warned, as Jacob rolled his eyes.

Paul and I were getting along great. His mother kicked him out of the house because he ate too much and was rebellious. I practically had to beg my dad to let him stay. My dad agreed, of course, but Jacob didn't. Jacob and Paul were always fighting. Jacob wounded Paul once and I was so pissed at him.

"JACOB BLACK! You just made Paul BLEED. Apologize now!" I yelled, when he turned back to a human.

"No way. He started it," Jacob growled.

"Jacob. He's going to be your future brother-in-law. Please try to get along," I pleaded, as Jacob winced.

"Sorry, man," Jacob muttered, as Paul phased back.

I looked away as he changed.

"Apology accepted," Paul smirked.

"Later," Jacob muttered, as he walked away.

"I liked it when you said brother-in-law. I mean I'm not thrilled to be Mr. Depressed's brother-in-law but-" Paul started.

"Paul. You talk too much," I laughed, as I kissed his lips.

4 days later

I was driving in Jacob's Rabbit, since he took the motorbike. I was looking around for a hospital I could apply a job for. La Push didn't have that many hospitals. The hospitals were all in Forks. Paul, you're such a liar, but I love you anyway. Forks was a gloomy town. It had the most rain in the U.S. or so I've heard. Suddenly, I saw a hospital right in front of me. It was perfect. The hospital was big and just right. The structure was intriguing and dazzling. I pushed the door opened and saw a nurse at the counter.

"May I help you?" she asked, as I nodded.

"I just graduated from medical school in Washington State, and deserved a PhD in Stanford online. Can I apply for a job?" I asked, as she frowned.

"I'll check with Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He'll decide if you're worthy or not," the nurse replied, as she dialed numbers on her office phone. "Hello, Dr. Cullen. I hope I'm not interrupting but can you interview someone? She wants a job here at the hospital. She graduated from Washington State, and she earned her PhD in Stanford. She took courses online of course...Yes. Right away sir."

The nurse was blushing for some reason and I waited, impatiently.

"Dr. Cullen would like to give you the address to his house. You can come whenever you please," the nurse smiled, as she handed me a card.

It had an address on it. Oh! The Cullens...What was it about them that I needed to know about again? Aw well. I got into the Rabbit and drove to the address. I soon got scared when I was so near the woods alone. Thankfully, I saw the house. I nervously parked near the huge white mansion. I locked the car and approached the front door. I rang the doorbell two times. Suddenly, the most angelic person in the world, answered the door. I gawked at him. He was far better looking than anyone I've ever met...Edward Cullen..He didn't change a bit.

"Oh. You must be Rachel. I'm Edward Cullen. Please come in," Edward invited, as I blushed.

"Thank you. I'm Rachel Black. It's very nice to meet you," I smiled.

So he was Bella's husband. No wonder Jacob couldn't win. Aaaaccckkk, what am I saying? Jacob doesn't deserve this.Maybe this was a bad idea. What did Jacob and Paul say about the Cullens again? Edward raised an eyebrow at me, as I entered the house. I heard a soft moan from the living room.

"That was my wife Bella. She's pregnant," Edward told, depressed and exhausted.

"Oh. Congrats," I smiled, as Edward glared at me.

I then felt intimidated. Was it something I said?

"Dr. Cullen will arrive momentarily," Esme announced.

She was another beautiful lady. She was probably in her twenties, and she looked very nice and caring. She was probably the one who adopted Edward because they looked nothing alike even though they were both very angelic.

"Would you like something to drink?" Edward asked, amiably.

"No. I'm fine, thanks," I replied, and just then the doors flung opened.

"Edward. I really think you should just do abortion. It's killing her!" Emmett reported. "She can't take this. Why are you and Carlisle doing this? I mean, I can take care of Rose. Do you want Bella dead?"

What?! No! They can't do abortion! No!

"Emmett. I can't just force her like that. It's painful for her and me to, but she wants the fetus desperately. There's nothing we can do. Let's just hope for now. Like they say, abortion is not an option," Edward argued, as Emmett finally noticed me.

"Who's she?" Emmett asked.

"Rachel Black. She's waiting for Carlisle to interview her for a job at the hospital," Edward explained.

"Did I come at a bad time? I can come back," I reassured.

"No it's fine. Just make yourself at home," Edward insisted, as I sat down on their cofy sofa.

The Cullens left so they could be with Bella. Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked at the caller id. Oh. Paul?

"Hey," I ranswered.

"Hey. Where have you been? I missed you," Paul told, as I blushed.

"I'm over at the Cullens place. Dr. Carlisle Cullen might give me a job at the Forks hospital. Lucky huh? I was searching all day," I replied.

There was silence for a while.

"Get out of there now, Rachel," Paul ordered, though his clenched teeth.

Suddenly, the door creaked opened. Another angelic, yet older guy, with blonde hair stepped in. Ok. I do not belong here. Is this place full of angelic people?

"Hi. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he introduced, as I blushed madly.

"Sorry Paul. I have to go," I apologized.

"Rachel!! Wa-"

I snapped my phone shut and turned it off.

"I'm sorry. I was talking to my boyfriend. I'm Rachel Black. It's very nice to meet you Dr. Cullen," I flustered, nervously.

"It's fine Rachel. You can have the job, but can you help me with Bella?" Carlisle asked, as I did a double-take.

"Urm...Sure," I replied, as Carlisle smiled.

"Thank you, then. So. I'm sure you know that werewolves exist right?" Carlisle asked, as I panicked.

"H-H- I have no idea what you're talking about," I protested, as Carlisle looked at me amused. "How did you know?"

"Well you seriously think my family is normal after you saw them?" Carlisle asked, as I gasped. "We're vampires."

I seriously did not see that coming. My eyes bulged but I wasn't that surprised. I shouldn't be anyway. If they do suck my blood or make me turn into a vampire...God, I never thought of that. My stomach wrenched, as I sat still, traumatized.

"Don't worry. We're vegetarians," Emmett reassured.

"Emmett, can you and Jasper give us a minute?" Carlisle asked, politely.

"Sure," Jasper, I'm guessing, agreed.

Ugh...So many gorgeous vampires. I feel so dizzy.

"Well. What would you want me to do?" I asked.

"Bella's asleep. I need you to examine the fetus. Record any data about it. You see, Bella's human and she's having a Edward's child. The monitor is by her bed. Study its habits and try to ease the baby and Bella, please. I will pay you," Dr. Cullen offered.

"No way, Dr. Cullen. I can't accept your money. I'd be happy to help you and Bella though," I reassured.

"But-"

"I didn't apply for a job at the hospital for money. I applied because I want to help people," I smiled, as he returned the angelic smile.

"I need to have a family conference now. See what you can do," Dr. Cullen ordered, as I nodded.

I went into the living room and saw the horrible sight. Bella was so...pale and exhausted. She was wrapped in a blanket and sleeping soundly. I checked the monitor and saw the baby. It was sleeping too. I noticed its features, and I zoomed the monitor in closer. The baby suddenly opened its eyes and kicked. Bella twisted in pain but still closed her eyes. It was demanding something. Half-vampires...Maybe it would want blood. I saw a knife at the side of the coffee table. I wonder...I took the knife and sliced a little of my fingers. I passed it into Bella's tube and examined the baby. It finally relaxed and Bella's body was peaceful again. I quickly bandaged my finger with a band-aid I found near the desk. The door then burst opened.

"Are you okay, Rachel? I smelled blood," Dr. Cullen panicked.

"O...I just accidently tripped on this knife. Anyway, I found out what the problem is. The baby only calms down when..." but I met Edward's eyes. He shook his head and his family was too focused on me to notice. Could he read thoughts. Edward nodded, briefly. Ok...calm down Rachel. Act natural. It shouldn't be that much of a surprise.

"It has food and Bella rests more," I concluded.

"If we feed it, it'll get bigger and choke Bella," Emmett protested.

Huh...Very bright isn't he? Edward smirked a bit. Suddenly, a howl erupted near the woods- a werewolf howl.


	5. Clumsiness

**Yes, yes. Ur all tired of w8ing. im sorry!! plz 4give me, im just a freshie in alpha..ooo i already explained. nvm. im so sorry. plz forgive me!!! here's ur reward after years of waiting...^^ on w/ da story!**

"I think that's your cue to leave wolfgirl," Emmett smirked, as I gulped.

"They broke the treaty," Jasper hissed, as I cringed back.

Edward glared at Jasper who gave me an apologetic look. My feet were locked in place. So, werewolves really are enemies with vampires. So that's why Jacob and Paul hate the Cullens. Well, that was one thing they had in common.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," I smiled, as I took my sweater and suitcase.

Edward and Carlisle shot me a smile as I returned it to them. I raced out of the house. I saw a figure in Jake's Rabbit....Paul. He was glowering at the house, but his eyes softened when he saw me.

"What the hell do you think you were doing in there?" Paul growled.

"Looking for a job. Why do you look so angry? Dr. Cullen is a very nice man," I pointed out, scrutinizing him.

Paul sighed, as I waited. If he knew then he would tell me.

"The Cullens..are bad influences," Paul muttered.

"They seem really nice to me," I shrugged, as I fastened my seatbelt.

Paul drove back home still angry. When he stopped the car, I sighed defeated. Paul looked into my eyes, so I leaned towards him. Paul's lips took me by surprise. He kissed me like he was suffocating. When I finally pulled away, Paul seemed more relaxed.

"You're not going back to the Cullens ever again," Paul restricted, as I gawked.

"What?! But I need the job Paul! Dr. Cullen allowed me to work in the hospital and visit when I can. His family has to take care of Bella Swan. She's....sick so I have to cover for Dr. Cullen at the hospital of Forks!" I protested.

"Fine but only at the hospital. When he gets back to work at the hospital, you're going to work somewhere else," Paul told, sternly.

I was beyond angry at that point. Why was he trying to control me? Why do werewolves hate vampires so much? I opened the car door and stormed inside my house. Billy was out fishing with Charlie or something and Jacob was in his room. He hasn't been talking to me ever since Paul was with me. In fact, he got violent the other day with Paul and I yelled at him. I think he's mad at me for that. I silently knocked on Jacob's door. He pretended to be sleeping.

"Jake? I think you should visit Bella. She's very sick right now," I murmured, and he immediately yanked the door opened.

"What did he do to her?" Jacob asked, menacingly.

"See for yourself," I snapped, impatiently.

I wasn't in the mood to be nice right now. Jake was trembling mad at something.

"If he killed her...."

"He didn't. This isn't his fault...Well maybe it is a little but-"

Jacob suddenly stormed out of the window. I heard a poof and a howl. I winced and sat on his bed. What did I do to him? My phone suddenly rang as I checked the caller id. Huh. Rebecca.

"Hey Becky," I smiled, comforted by my twin's call.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Rebecca asked, frantically.

"I'm fine. Take a pill, twin. I decided to stay in Forks for a while. I got a...boyfriend," I muttered, as Rebecca gasped.

"Omigosh! Who is he? Send me a picture! I had no idea! Johnathan wanted to meet my twin so badly," Rebecca beamed.

"We're fraternal. Anyway, how's Hawaii?" I asked, while I went to my room.

"It's not paradise like everyone thinks. It rains a lot," Rebecca told, sighing.

"It can't be any worse than Forks now can it?" I chuckled, as I went down to the living room.

Paul was on the couch snoring. Despite my anger, he was so hot when he's asleep too.

"Yeah. I guess not," Rebecca laughed. "Well, how's Jakey?"

"Uhhh.....He's still suffering because of Bella. The thing is that Bella's married. It's a lot for Jake. I'm helping him the best I can but he keeps pushing me away. I gotta keep trying though. He's our brother right? I wished you were here. Maybe you could reach him," I painfully sighed.

I knew Rebecca couldn't even cure Jake's pain. No one but Bella could. Unless... Jacob imprints!

"Awwwwww......My poor Jakey!!" Rebecca cried, as I rolled my eyes. Yes she was the emotional one. "Mom would've known what to do."

This made me cry....Our mom died of cancer. This really pained us all...Jacob, Rebecca, me, and especially Billy. Tears flooded down my cheeks. She was a great mom. The best in the whole world.

"Yeah well I gotta go," I croaked.

"Bye Rachel."

"Bye Becky."

I snapped my phone shut and sat next to Paul on the couch. I wiped away my tears and sniffed. All of a sudden, he kissed me by surprise.

"I'm sorry. Are you still mad?" Paul murmured, against my lips.

"I can't stay mad at you, but I have to see the Cullens," I sighed, as Paul moved his lips to my chin.

"Not if I stop you first," Paul smirked, as I shot him a glare. He sighed, as he rolled over. "Look...The Cullens are vampires."

He scrutinize my expression. I just shrugged. So he did tell me after all. He really couldn't lie to me can he?

"So?" I asked.

"SO?!!! Rachel, you're insane! They could suck your blood or turn you into one of them. Rachel, I can't live with that!" Paul winced, painfully.

"Look Paul. The Cullens didn't do anything to me today and they aren't going to. They're all very nice people. You just have to trust me on this," I begged, as he shook his head.

"I'm going nowhere right? Okay, I know that this job is important to you so at least let me come with you," Paul insisted, and I smiled.

Compromise. That's all it took. Suddenly, Paul jerked back. I heard the howl too.

"I gotta go. Emily and Kim wanted to meet you. I'll take you to them before our werewolf meeting," Paul smiled, as I panicked.

"No it's okay Paul. Don't keep them waiting. I'll get to Emily's house by myself," I denied, frantically.

"Okay. I love you," Paul smiled, as he kissed my cheeks.

"Be safe," I whispered.

I pecked Paul on the lips but he caught me by surprise and planted a huge kiss on my lips. He pulled my waist closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. When he finally pulled away, we were both gasping for air. The two of us laughed.

"Come back to me soon," I pleaded, as Paul kissed my forehead.

"As soon as I can," he promised.

He left the house and I quickly snatched my phone. I couldn't go to the Cullens. Jake's there, no doubt. So Emily's it is. I ran into the woods alone and followed the path. I knew how to get to Emily's house. Suddenly, I tripped over the root of a huge tree. Dammit! I fell and tumbled down a hill. My arm banged hard against a sharp rock and my leg twisted in pain. My hand and face started to ooze blood. Owwww! My vision got blurry and everything turned pitch black.

**Hehehehehe. Yes, I made Rachel a little clumsy, but a good story needs a clumsy character sometimes for the action. SO.....**

**What will happen to Rachel? How will Paul react? How will Jake and Billy react? Teehee! Find out next time I get a day of of skool! :)**


	6. Terminal Illness

**Alice's POV**

I was really glad to finally leave that house. It was so chaotic. I couldn't see Bella's future because of that precious baby of hers and Jacob just came, which made it a whole lot worse. Hunting should keep me occupied for now. Esme and Emmett were right behind me. Emmett tackled a bear that was hibernating. Esme attacked a dear. Suddenly, a sweet and intoxicating smell of human blood overcame my senses. I could tell that Esme and Emmett smelled it too. Emmett, although hesitant, agreed with Esme that he shoul leave. Esme and I leapt downhill and found an unconscious body of a human there. Her heart was still beating_._

"Oh no! It's Rachel Black. She's Carlisle's new doctor employee. She's been helping Bella. Quick, Alice! We have to bring her to Carlisle!" Esme panicked, as she scooped her up.

The blood was nothing compared to Bella's condition right now. We rushed back to the house and found Carlisle getting ready to get to the hospital. The people there obviously can't stand it if Carlisle miss more than three days of work to care for his daughter-in-law.

"Carlisle! It's Rachel. She must've fallen downhill or something," Esme reported, as Carlisle covered his mouth.

"Set her down in Alice's room. In the mean time, try to contact the pack," Carlisle ordered, as Esme obeyed.

As if Carlisle needed anymore drama right now. Great, more madness and chaos. Exactly what I needed. Suddenly, I saw the back porch disappear from my very sight. Ah..The werewolves. I rushed outside toward Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. They were having a head conversation, which I find really annoying. I tucked myself under Jasper's arms and took a deep breath. Jacob didn't need anymore drama either but Rachel is his sister/

"Jake-" I started but Edward glared at me.

What? I was going to say that his sister is upstairs. Edward shook his head.

"Would you mind switching forms?" I asked, impatiently. "I want to know what's going on."

Jacob shook his little doggy head.

"He needs to stay linked with Seth," Edward told, as I squinted.

"Well, then would you be so kind as to tell me what's happening?" I snapped.

"The pack thinks Bella's become a problem. They foresee potential danger from the...from what she's carrying. They feel it's their duty to remove that danger. Jacob and Seth disbanded from the pack to warn us. The rest are planning to attack tonight," Edward explained, holding back a snarl.

I hissed, as I heard russling in the trees. Little Seth came into went inside soon afterwards. As if we need anymore chaos around here! Those stupid mongrels. So they're going to break the treaty I see. I can't see them which really sucks and ugh! I heard Edward's angry voice and Jasper's soothing presence. I sat next to Jasper as he wrapped his arms around me.

"We can't trust the wolves you know. Jacob or Seth," Jasper whispered, as Edward shook his head.

"We just have to. Seth really is a pure werewolf. He barely thinks anything negative. Jacob hates me for sure, but as long as Bella's here, he won't do anything that will upset her even more," Edward explained, reasonably.

"We will fight if it comes to one, though. We will protect Bella. Alice, if we fight, you will follow Rosalie and help Bella," Jasper insisted, but I scoffed.

"No way. I was going to kill newborns but then you just had to kill the ones I was after," I complained. "Anyway, Rosalie and Carlisle can go. I'm staying."

Edward frowned at something. Ok fine, Eddie. You can go with Carlisle and Rose. Jasper was about to protest but I ran to my room. Carlisle and Rachel were talking and a vision flashed before me.

_Rachel was at the hospital. The monitor that measures her heart rate was turning into thin line. Her eyes were full of tears and she closed them, forever......_

My eyes flickered back to the present. Rachel was healthy as a horse right now. Carlisle looked at me, questioningly.

"Edward has some news for you," I reported, staring at Rachel.

"Alright. Don't move Rachel," Carlisle requested, as she nodded.

We both left Rachel alone and from the looks of it, Carlisle knew her future as well.

**Rachel's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Dr. Cullen examining my wounded leg. Oh crud! I fell! He looked sadly at me.

"Rachel? Do you fell okay?" Dr. Cullen asked, anxiously.

"I'm fine. I just tripped over a log and tumbled downhill," I explained, as I slowly got up.

It was painful though. Carlisle gently pushed me back.

"Don't move. Your injuries need time to heal," Carlisle insisted.

I pondered for a moment. I'm not usually this clumsy. What happened?

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, worried when Dr. Cullen bit his lip.

He sighed as he sat near the edge of my bed.

"Rachel...You have a serious terminal illness. There hasn't even been a cure yet. Rachel, I'm so sorry. You have an incurable cancer," Dr. Cullen announced, as he covered his mouth.

"What?! How?" I asked, alarmed.

"There are tumors in your heart. This is very rare. Has your heart ever felt weird or painful to you?" Carlisle asked, interested again.

Now that I think about it......Ever since Randall left, I have been feeling pain in my heart. I just thought it was a figure of speech. That night when Randall left, I found a strange mark on my neck. Like a vampire biting me.....Randall! How could I not have seen this coming?! Randall was perfectly angelic, pale, cold, fast, strong, and his eyes do seem to change color. No...He bit me and I wasn't the only one he sucked blood out of either. He must've transfered something into my heart......I slowly nodded. Suddenly, Alice burst into the room. She was really pretty and angelic. Again, I felt so ugly. Her eyes looked blank all of a sudden and then she snapped back to reality thirty seconds later.

"Edward Has some news for you," Alice reported, her eyes locked on me.

"Alright. Don't move Rachel," Dr. Cullen insisted, as they both left the room.

My hands covered my eyes as tears flooded down my cheeks. Why? Just when I'm so happy, why does this happen? Paul......Why? Tears flooded my cheeks. Paul would have to worry about me all the time. He should be happy with someone else. Jacob......He will find someone someday and be happy. Billy......No one can replace mom, but he will get over me and still remain strong. As for Rebecca, I hope she'll be alright without her twin. I love you all. My cell phone was still in my jeans. I dialed Emily's number.

"Hello?" Sam's voice harshly answered.

"Is Paul there Sam?" I croaked, as silence followed.

"Yeah. Hold on," Sam insisted, as he called Paul.

Paul yanked the phone out of Sam's hand and replied, "Rachel? Where are you? I was so worried!"

"Paul.....I'm sorry.....We're going to have to break-up," I managed to say, calmly.

My heart crushed me as I gasped in pain. Paul, thankfully, didn't hear that.

"Rachel? What are you saying?! Quit playing games with me!"

"I'm not. Paul....Don't you see? I can never be with you when my heart is with someone else's. I tried to move on but I can't. I'm happy with him and you should move on. Goodbye Paul," I ended, as I hung up the phone.

I setted my phone on silent and cried myself to sleep. In the distance I heard a howl...

**R&R plz! i no, totally unexpected right?! tee hee.....Well off to bed cuz it's 12a.m. anyway, the howl was when Seth howled a false alarm, just 2 let u no cuz da suspense will kill u even more. ^^**

**Love Narutofreak122**


	7. Along Came Nathan

**Jared's POV**

Paul hung up slowly. The guy looked traumatized, as he looked confused and in pain. What was going on? Who called? Paul silently rushed out of the house. Sam was just as confused as I was. I looked at Sam and he nodded.

"Go after him. I'll get Embry and Collin to join you guys soon," Sam reassured.

I phased into my wolf form. Paul wasn't far and I could read his thoughts. Rachel had broke up with him. Damn.....

_Paul? Are you okay man? _I asked, gently.

He glared at me and i got a downplay at what happened in his head. Oh crap...It was bad. I couldn't imagine what I'd feel like if Kim ever does that to me. Paul gave me the look. Okay, maybe I'm just making things worse.

Paul howled into the night sky and raced off. I had to run after him. If I didn't then he'd race off like Jake did. We do not want that happening again.

_Leave me alone Jared! _Paul snarled, furiously.

His whole body was trembling and he looked like he could actually rip Sam and Jake to pieces even though that's technically impossible.

_Is it Jared? Do you want to test it out?_ Paul growled, angrily.

_I'm just trying to help, Paul. Let's see what's the deal. We don't know the whole story yet. Maybe Jake can help us. _I appeased, soothingly.

_Like that midget will ever help me. _Paul snorted, as I pursed my lips.

That was true but Rachel is his sister and if he wants her to be happy, he'll just deal with it. Paul pondered that for a moment, and doubtfully growled in agreement. We both went back to Sam and he wanted Paul, Collin, and I to talk to Jake, Seth, and Leah. It seemed that they ran off too. Perfect...Just perfect. First Seth and now Leah. If Jake aims for me next, I'm not going without a fight. Paul murmured his agreement. We both phased back to our human forms. When we got back at Emily's, my angel was sitting on the sofa reading her book. I was about to come up to her and kiss her, but Paul didn't need that. Paul shot me an appreciative look. I smiled weakly back.

"Paul, can we deal with Rachel after we deal with Leah, Seth, and Jacob?" Sam asked, pleadingly.

"Whatever," he muttered, as he sat in the corner and looked into space.

God, he looked so emo.

**Rachel's POV**

Carlisle allowed me to go back to working as a doctor in Forks Hospital. No one but the Cullens knew about my disease. So I have to live my normal life until my time's up which really suck. What's Paul doing I wonder.....

"Hey you're Rachel right?" a guy asked, coming up to me.

I smiled and nodded, sadly.

"I'm Nathan Darium. I'm new to Forks," Nathan introduced, looking at me curiously.

Just then, Paul entered the hospital looking bummed. Oh crap! I turned towards Nathan and smiled at him in an affectionate way. After all, the guy was sort of hot with the coolest bangs ever, and not to mention his perfect muscles. So why not?

"Yes! Uhm....Your office is this way. Are you the new pediatrician that'll be my assistant for the year?" I asked, perkily all of a sudden.

"Yeah I guess," Nathan nodded, shoving his hands into his cloak.

"Let me get that for you Nathan," I insisted, as I hung his coat in the closet.

Nathan blushed, surprised that I was so friendly. Obviously, the other nurses and doctors didn't welcome him warmly for some reason, but they did the same to me so.....Ignoring Paul's glare, I walked into the elevator with him and led him to his office.

"Thanks..I owe you I guess," Nathan muttered, clearly not surprised.

"No you don't. I better get going. My patient scheduled a meeting two hours ago. Better meet him now," I smiled, waving at him.

"Hey thanks for welcoming me. I have a bad reputation here or something but the others don't seem to help that much," Nathan sighed, as he sat down on his desk. "Anyway...Are you free for lunch? We can go together if you want."

"Like a date?" I asked, hesitating.

"If you want it to be," Nathan shrugged.

I stopped and whirled around half-way. This was too easy that I was shocked. Am I really that friendly and pretty as Paul said? Nathan looked into his computer expecting an answer. I bet he expected a 'I'm too busy' or 'I've got plans with my werewolf boyfriend' so I surprised him.

"Sure," I smiled, as his eyes bulged.

"Seriously?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah. My lunch break's in two hours. Can you wait that long?" I asked, as he slowly nodded.

He looked at me suspiciously as I left the room. My breath knock awawy from me as I saw Paul leaning against the walls. He looked so damn gorgeous. Why? Why? Why? Paul gave me a sad, no, devastated look, as I passed away from him. He took my hand and twirled me around.

"Did I not explain the imprinting part enough?" Paul asked, confused and hurt.

"You did. Now let go. I don't want to be with you. Just accept that already!" I snapped, as I pulled away from his hands.

His hand slumped away and he looked away frm me, trembling.

"Why Rachel?" Paul demanded, angrily. "WHY?!"

"Because I'm living my NORMAL life! I don't want any part of this werewolf crap!" I answered, tears leaking out. "I played along because Jacob and Billy wanted me to accept that but I can't. Don't you see Paul? I don't love you and I never will!"

"Then why were you fucking messing with me?!" Paul asked, pissed off.

"Because.....I did it not to hurt you or my family but this facade is over. I have a patient waiting. Have a nice day Mr. Vason," I saluted, as I walked away.

I didn't look back, afraid that his tortured gaze would have me on my knees crying uncontrollably. Now my family will suffer another blow. First mom and now me.

When it was time for my lunch break, Nathan was waiting outside his office. His eyes were wavering as I smiled at him. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and we walked to the restaurant nearby.

"So.....Was that your ex outside my door giving me hard glares?" Nathan asked, staring at the sky.

I sniffed uncomfortably," Yeah."

"Are you going to be okay?" Nathan asked, doubtfully.

"Yes. Of course," I lied.

He didn't buy it but dropped the subject anyway.

"I'll pay," he insisted, daring me to disagree.

I did it anyways.

"No way. I'm paying," I insisted.

This seemed to make him roll his eyes. After I paid for my food, and he paid for his, we sat down to eat.

"I've never met the Cullens but they seem to be quite popular around here," Nathan said, eating his fries.

I looked at my burger wavering whether to eat at a time like this. I realized that I wasn't being fair to Nathan. Depression wasn't going to help me or him. Then again, so was this. What'll happen to Nathan if I toy with him and then die all of a sudden?

"Yeah. Carlisle works at the hospital and the nurses all think he should've been a model. I agree too but that's just my opinion. Anyway, he has a wife named Esme. He and his wife adopted five people. Edward Cullen, very handsome. Alice Cullen, very pretty and pixie-like. Emmett Cullen, buff as hell. Rosalie Hale, very angelic and Jasper Hale very mysterious. Anyway, they all are very pale and beautiful but are together. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward has a wife named Isabella Swan," I explained, as I chewed on my burger.

"That's interesting....Pale you say?" Nathan asked, politely as I nodded. "So why did you break up with your boyfriend?"

"Because he and I don't have that much in common," I said, hoping that he'd drop the subject. Apparently he didn't.

We ate in silence until he asked me if I needed a ride home. I nodded, as Nathan and I arrived at his car. I was shocked. There before me was silver Mercedes-Benz. Somebody pinch me. I sat at shotgun as we strapped our seatbelt.

"Do you mind if I go somewhere first?" Nathan asked. "I have to run an errand to this warehouse. It'll only take 10 minutes."

"Sure," I shrugged. as he drove all the way to a distant warehouse called Suppliers Inc.

I waited in his car, listening to music. Why was I doing this? This place was really scary. Suddenly, a truck came into the parking lot as soon as Nathan arrived back to his Mercedes. I looked at the truck and saw Paul, Jared, Collin, and Embry cooped up inside and outside of the truck. Paul saw me and his eyes quickly turned to sadness. Then he saw Nathan who looked smug.

"Hey we're dating right?" Nathan asked.

"Well yeah I guess. You did ask me out to lunch right?" I questioned, confused.

"Good," Nathan confirmed, as he slipped to the driver's seat.

He wrapped his hands around my shoulders and eyed Paul. Paul looked furious and got out of his truck. I didn't even refuse because after all, this might keep Paul away. Paul looked as if he was going to murder Nathan, as he jumped on the front of Nathan's Mercedes. I looked so shocked, but Nathan remained calm as hell. What was Paul doing? Is he insane? Suddenly, Jared and Embry pulled him back and with the help of Collin, they pushed his trembling body against the wall. Please, please, god, don't phase. Nathan, started the car and raced off.

"Wasn't that fun?" Nathan laughed, as I looked at the rearview mirror.

Paul had phased and was chasing the car, but so did the other guys who were holding him back.

"Yep...Fun," I smiled.

I arrived home late that night and I saw Billy sitting on the porch as usual. Jacob hasn't been home lately because of some werewolf issues as he puts it.

"Bye Nathan. Thanks for the ride," I smiled, as Nathan nodded.

"Anytime. Thanks for a nice welcome. Sorry if I got you mad earlier with your ex," Nathan smirked, absently.

I rolled my eyes painfully.

"See you tomorrow then," I waved.

I got out o his Mercedes and it drove off around the corner. Maybe I shouldn't have done this but it was for the better right?

I made my way up the porch. Billy's eyes never left me, as I got into the kitchen. Billy rolled after me. How the hell was he even able to move that quickly.

"Where's Paul?" Billy asked, as I shrugged. "Rachel...."

"I'm fine," my voice croaked, as Billy let me go.

"You two will solve it eventually," Billy reassured, but I shook my head.

No nothing will solve this wound in my heart. Paul's gone forever, and I shouldn't be doing this to Nathan either. Why was I so cruel? What game am I playing? I don't even know. I got a text from Rebecca that night.

_Are you okay?_

_Jake said you and Paul were having some issues. Call me and I'll try to help. Love you, twin._

I decided to text back. It was no shock that Jacob knew all this time.

_Don't worry Becky, I'm fine. You just have to worry about yourself and Johnathan. Are you having a kid yet? lol. Well Paul and I broke up but it's fine. I found someone else I think. It's high school all over again._

And I realized that it was. I hit the send button and went to sleep.

**Review plz! What did u think? I know I'll try to update more but no guarantees. So thank you for your support and keep reading plz! ^^**

**Love,**

**Narutofreak122**


	8. Leaving

**I OWE YOU ALL AN APOLOGY!!! I no I haven't upd8ted in 4ever, but here it is and plz u have 2 understand dat i got finals coming up so enjoy plz and try not 2 abandon me.. so srry. and yes u don't want 2 read dis so let's on w/ da story. O and this is about Nathan and Rachel. Don't worry, Rachel will be w/ Paul but it will take time. B patient. **

**I don't own Rachel or Paul or any Twilight character.**

**I wish I was that cool.**

Jacob haven't been home for a while. He was over at the Cullens place a lot. I overheard my dad talking to Sam. Apparently, Sam wanted to kill Bella before the child she's carrying but Jacob protested so now Seth, Leah, and Jacob were a pack protecting Bella and the Cullens. My job at the hospital was not getting lighter either. Without Carlisle, the hospital was in total chaos but we managed because of Nathan. He seemed to be the type to always fix problems. I wonder if Nathan will be able to solve my problem.

I sat at my office typing on the computer studying terminal illnesses. What I wonder was that if Randall did bite me, then how come I wasn't a vampire? Why was I still a human? Suddenly, Nathan popped out of nowhere.

"Hey," Nathan smiled, as he kissed my cheek.

It had been two weeks and Nathan was my boyfriend. I was a pretty good actress if I do say so myself. Nathan didn't suspect anything from me and Paul, and Paul hasn't shown himself to me. I know I was wrong to be doing this to Nathan, but I really did like him. I don't love him as much as Paul, but I do like him enough. Now I saw how Bella felt. She loved Edward but liked Jake. The only difference was that she was with the one she loves and Jacob is miserable. Complete opposite for me.

"Why hi there," I grinned, as I returned the kiss.

It wasn't like Paul at all but it didn't hurt as much.

"So do you want to go to the beach with me? I heard cliff-diving is fun," Nathan smirked, as I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a daredevil. Of course, if you're near La Push then I guess _you_ would want to go cliff-diving. Okay. Are you driving me or are we going to meet there," I asked, half-heartedly.

Nathan gave me a pouting face as I laughed.

"Ok let's take your Mercedes," I laughed, as Nathan turned off the lights in my room.

We grabbed our jackets and left the hospital. Nathan drove his Mercedes, while we listened to Korean music. It was funny how Nathan's music affected me. I actually liked it. We arrived at the beach as I played with his car stereo.

"Hey. I was listening to that!" Nathan complained, as I interrupted his "Super Junior U" song.

I ended up playing Mirotic by DBSK. Nathan groaned at my obsession with DBSK and Epik High.

"Epik High is awesome, but seriously Rach? DBSK? Do you like them just because of their looks?" Nathan scoffed, as I stuck out my tongue.

"Hiro has sexy abs," I argued, as we ended up laughing our heads off.

I didn't notice a bunch of brawny guys looking at us. One of them was Paul. Crap. Nathan noticed too and smirked. Apparently, he like the fact that Paul was so jealous of him. If Paul wasn't in the picture, then Nathan would be my boyfriend and I would be happy. Then again, if Paul wasn't in the picture, then I would be in L.A. Nathan got out of his car opened the passenger seat for me. I got out and we held hands, walking silently pass the pack of werewolves. Their stares didn't end until Nathan and I got to the edge of the cliff. Even from here I could still tell that Paul was trembling.

"You ready Nat?" I asked, smugly.

He looked down at the water, nervously but then shrugged. He took off his shirt and jeans. His swimming trunks were black, and he dove down. I got into my swimming suit and jumped down into the water. I silently remembered that this was the first time that Paul and I met. We met right here on this spot. I forced back tears and looked around. Nathan was nowhere in sight...Suddenly, something grabbed my leg and pulled me down. I took a quick breath before I sank down. Nathan smirked at me as we both swam together and surfaced. When we gasped for air, I slapped his arms playfully.

"That wasn't very nice. I could've swallowed water and be choking right now," I yelled, but Nathan rolled his eyes. "Oh and the way you dove. Are you sure this is your first time cliff-diving?"

"I never said I was nice. Beginner's luck I guess," Nathan shrugged, and then he splashed me with water.

My jaw opened, faking an insulted look. I splashed him back with more force and swam away before he could catch me. I saw a figure near the end of the beach and scrutinized the figure. It disappeared and Nathan twirled me around. I looked at him and deep into his eyes. Before I could protest, Nathan kissed me on the lips. I didn't have a choice but to succumb. After all, I need him to heal my wound and Paul can't get involved. We both got back to the edge of the cliff while changing into our normal clothes. We headed to the beach and sat on the blanket for our picnic. Suddenly, Jared along with Paul, Embry, Quil, and Collin, I believe, came over toward us. Paul looked threateningly furious for some reason.

"Hey Rachel. Who's your new boyfriend?" Jared sniffed, uncomfortably.

I was about to say none of your business when Nathan interrupted me.

"Nathan Darium. I just moved here," Nathan introduced, as the guys all glowered at him.

My phone suddenly rang. It was Dr. Cullen.

"Hello?" I answered, alarmed.

"Rachel. Please, can you come over quickly? I think Bella's finally giving birth!" Carlisle shouted over the phone.

I never heard him this stressed out before. This must be bad.

"I'll be right there," I answered, as he hung up. "Nat. Can you drive me to the Cullens place? He needs our help."

Nathan dropped the sandwich he was holding and nodded. He knew about Bella and why Carlisle didn't come to the hospital as often anymore. The two of us got up and ran towards the car. The werewolf pack chased after us, but Nat drove off before they could reach us. He drove like a maniac to the Cullens house while I shouted the directions. When we arrived, I ran straight into the house. I saw Rosalie holding the baby, as she stared at me and nodded. I ran upstairs and found Edward kneeling beside Bella. I silently cried and he saw me.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I cried, covering my mouth.

Nathan ran upstairs and stood behind me. Suddenly, a heartbeat thumped breaking the silence. We all stared at Bella.

"Nathan. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Can you leave while Rachel helps us with Bella?" Carlisle asked, as Nathan nodded, not arguing any further.

I heard him run downstairs to sit and wait for me. He was so sweet. I really shouldn't be doing this to him.

"Is she okay?" I asked, defeated. "I'm so sorry- we were in La Push and couldn't make it on time. Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay Rachel. Edward bit Bella to change her into one of us so she won't die. Listen Rachel. Don't you hear her heartbeat?" Dr. Cullen asked, as I listened attentively.

Her heart was racing fast. My relieved sigh was evident. Edward and Carlisle was relieved too, but Edward tensed for something.

"Thank you for coming Rachel. We appreciate it a lot," Edward smiled, and this was obviously my cue to leave.

I nodded, knowing that I wasn't going to be much help if she was turning into a vampire. Nathan was downstairs and I saw Jacob. He seemed to be....playing with the baby. This didn't make sense. That baby just killed Bella and he seems to love her...O holy....Jacob imprinted!! YES! Around us were Nathan, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme. Jasper and Emmett were nowhere in sight.

"Ha told you so, bro!" I shouted, excitedly, as Jacob looked at me.

He seemed to grin, tauntingly.

"So how's it going with Paul?" Jacob asked, as I glowered at him.

"We're not together anymore. Nathan and I are together. You've been away from home for a while," I replied, as Jake's eyes dilated.

Nathan sat on the sofa gawking at how beautiful Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were. When I came over, he quickly snapped out of it and paid attention to me only. So no matter how beautiful the girls are, he still thinks I'm the best....We are going to have a big problem.

"Her name is Renesmee. Yeah so what happened with Paul?" Jake asked, and Nathan pretended to be minding his own business and not care.

I was about to answer, but my heart thumped and seemed to be beating uncontrollably. It felt as if my heart wrenched itself away from my chest. I was coughing and I fell on my knees.

"Rachel!" Nathan and Jacob shouted, worried, but it was too late.

I was coughing out blood, and the beautiful vampires looked at me, filled with thirst. Next thing I know, my vision got blurry and the darkness surrounded my sight.

**Jacob's POV**

I tried to figure out what just happened, but Nathan already got Carlisle downstairs. Alice did not look surprise, but her face looked..pitiful. Esme seemed to be crying, and Rosalie looked curious but that was all. Stupid blonde bloodsucker.

"Carlisle! What happened to her?" I asked, anxiously.

Renesmee looked intrigued yet she frowned as if Rachel died. Did she? Carlisle looked at me and Nathan. Nathan was exploding with anxiety. Well, I like him better than Paul already. I handed Renesmee to Rosalie who took her and paid me no mind.

"Jake...Nathan.." Carlisle started, as Nathan carried Rachel up. "Bring her upstairs. She...has a terminal illness."

What does that mean? Nathan looked aghast, and he almost dropped her.

"I'll explain later. Get her upstairs to Alice's room," Carlisle ordered, anxiously.

We obeyed, as I followed Nathan upstairs. Carlisle led the way and Nathan laid Rachel on the bed. I saw the blankets and her sheets. So she's been here before. Carlisle seemed to be examining her, his eyes filled with sadness. Nathan was impatient while we watched in silence. Rachel looked very sick and weak. Carlisle forced her to drink something and her face grimaced but she looked peaceful again.

"Rachel is suffering from a terminal illness. There is no cure so far. Her heart has tumors in it, which is really rare. We can only lessen the pain and who knows? Soon, she will die unexpectedly. I'm doing the very best I can, but this disease is uncurable. Soon, she'll be losing hair and be in constant pain. Then, she'll be dead. I'm sorry," Carlisle explained, as Nathan and I exchanged shocked faces.

So this was why Rachel ended things with Paul. It was because she was suffering from this illness. She wants him to forget about her and move on. She thinks it'll be easier for him to move on if she does, apparently. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for Nathan, Paul, or her. She's so confusing.

"What?! But that's impossible. No one in our family ever had this type of illness before," I protested, confused.

"Did she _do_ it with another guy?" Nathan asked, looking hurt.

"It's not AIDS or STD Nathan. She must've had physical contact with someone else's blood. She is a doctor you know," Carlisle explained, but I shook my head.

"Rachel is not that careless. Total opposite. I know my sister doc!" I argued, painfully.

Carlisle looked at us, showing his sadness since vampires couldn't cry. '

"I'm sorry," Carlisle answered. "I can't do much for her. I can do what Edward did for Bella..."

"No," I answered right away.

Rachel would not have wanted that. Neither would Paul and definitely not this Nathan guy. When Carlisleleft the room, Nathan looked at Rachel with intense eyes.

"So you're Rachel's brother?" Nathan asked, casually.

"Yes," I replied, barely in the mood as I sat next to Rachel's bed.

I hate to see her like this. Nathan stood near her bed, smoothing her hair. Good thing Paul wasn't here. He'd freak and totally bust up some windows and walls. Nathan just looked at Rachel as if she's his treasure and he did cry in a way. It looked like he was...I don't know but if imprinting's failing for the first time, then this is going to change everything.

**Paul's POV**

How dare that freakin bastard kiss her like that? I busted another mirror with my fist. The pieces sliced my fingers, which quickly healed and the blood faded. I threw my chair against the wall and all the vases were broken already. The flowers withered away, and I sat on the sofa calming down. It was my room. My old room at Jared's house. I use to stay over here and ditch home all the time. Suddenly, tears were flooding down my cheeks. What the...I _never_ cry. What was going on with me? Why me?? There came a knock at the door.

"Go away," I warned, but Jared came in anyway.

He looked shocked at the mess I made. I grunted, as he offered me some coke. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now. I took it, willingly and drank. Embry offered some sandwiches which I slowly ate. When I was done, Embry left but Jared stayed. Kim was downstairs, so why was he still here?

"Kim's downstairs. Shouldn't you be with her?" I asked, annoyed.

"You need me more," Jared protested.

"Idiot. No I don't," I spatted, as I punched the wall. I needed Rachel.

"Dude. You haven't cried in years. This is serious. Sure you yell and scream your head off, but you never cried, at least not in front of me," Jared said, as I looked away.

I didn't even feel embarrassed. I didn't feel anything but pain. Pain from being away from her. She didn't even let me be friends with her. What is that? Why was she so cruel? I buried my face into my pillow, as Jared rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Things will work out," Jared promise, but he was wrong.

Something inside me told me that he was beyond wrong. I saw her three times already, each with that Nathan guy. I wanted to kill him..To seriously murder him and torture him. If it wasn't for Rachel's happiness, he would be dead by now. I wish I could erase that smile off his stupid face. I remembered the ring that I gave Rachel when she was mine. The ring that sealed our imprintment. She said she'd wear it but I didn't see it when she was with Nathan.

_Flashback_

_"Rachel. Our first date. It meant something important to me," I started, as she smiled._

_"Same here Paul," Rachel grinned, as we stepped over the stepping stones of the pond. _

_"I want you to have something," I insisted, as I reached in to take out the two rings._

_"Paul! I don't want to get married-"_

_"Urr...Rachel. That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking for you to wear it so you can know about our imprint. You're the most important person in the world to me. Please wear it?" I begged, as Rachel took one of the rings._

_"Sure thing Paul. I love you," Rachel smiled, as she put it on. _

_This made my heart jump and I felt happy...no beyond that. I took her face and kissed her lips. Her soft lips kissed me back and soon, I pulled away. We were both dizzy from the kiss, and Rachel even lost her balance. The two of us plummeted into the pond, soaked wet. We laughed our heads off and I kissed her forehead and hugged her. We examined our hands decorated with the rings. Rachel cried, as I held her close._

_"I love you too Rachie," I grinned, as she kissed my lips this time._

So what changed? I haven't...so she obviously did somehow. Maybe it was because Nathan...No Nathan came after she broke up with me. Why was she keeping me away? If Rachel won't tell me, then I know one person who would have to. Her family. Billy or Jacob. I'm going to start with Billy, then Jacob. That runt and Rachel are close, so we're going to have to get along. I looked up into the sky. A full moon was out, and ironically, the pack was outside waiting for me. Oh yeah. We had to meet up with Jacob, Leah, and Seth tonight. What a coincidence.

"Come on Paul," Jared said, as I willingly got out of bed.

We both phased and leaped toward the pack. The three wolves appeared before us. I could feel the Alpha force within Jacob. He seemed to be looking at me, but I couldn't get into his head. Oh yeah. He was the true Alpha. Dammit. Jacob flicked me a smirk. Oh wonderful...The kid could still read our thoughts.

"Bella is fine. She is a vampire right now," Jacob explained, and the pack tensed.

We knew what was going to happen next. War with the Cullens? Excellent.

"No Paul. I've imprinted on...Bella's daughter Renesmee," Jacob explained, as the pack exchanged shock looks. "So...Nessie happens to be a half-vampire. Our treaty with the Cullens is stronger than ever. I don't expect you to be in my pack. There isn't a pack for me which is why I'm returning Leah and Seth back.

We all saw the two Clearwaters' disgruntled face. What about you Jake? Are you going to stay?

"No I'm not Paul. I can't stand to be away from Renesmee," Jacob said, sadly.

I winced and by the looks of it, Jacob knew about me and Rachel. The pack felt sorry for me. I wanted to run away. Heck. I'll do it now. Before the pack can argue, I raced away into the forest. I wasn't as stupid as Jacob. I'm not running away. I'm leaving....

**Yes Yes. I know what you're all thinking. 'NO!!!! NO!! Don't go Paul!! Rachel's about to die! you can't leave her!!!! No!!!! Omg! I have hw to do, Forget this!' psshhh lol im psychic. lol ok cya next time!**

**Love,**

**Narutofreak122**


	9. Shocking Cure

**Hey I am so sorry about the long wait. Yes yes, it's been years and you're tired of my excuses but i have a good reason this time. My parents grounded me when I was a party with my boyfriend. We snuck out and got back at like 11 pm. I thought my parents went to a karaoke party and usually would b home like midnight but they left early since the party was cancelled when the karaoke machine broke. X[. So now I can't upd8 as often until like April but don't worry. I'll sneak, like I'm doing right now and say im doin a school project when im actually typing this. ^^ well here it is. hope u enjoy. it took me a while 2 brainstorm on dis 1!**

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up from my nap, dazed, yet confused. What had happened? I was at the Cullens' place, and no one was in the room except Nathan. I smiled at him, but he didn't return the smile. He looked extremely sad and worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Nathan demanded.

"Didn't tell you what?"

"That you had a terminal illness!" he exclaimed, as I winced.

So he knew. By the looks of it, he was in pain. I must've fainted in front of him..and Jake. Great. The idiot probably told dad, or maybe even Paul. I looked at Nathan, sighing. He looked hurt and I knew I had to end this. I was surprised, when he answered.

"You don't love me. You never did," Nathan murmured, and I fought back a retort.

He said it not angrily or accusingly. He said it in a very depressed tone. So what surprised me was the tears streaming down my cheeks. He just looked at me.

"I do love you, but I love Paul more," I answered, sniffing.

He seemed satisfied with my answer.

"I won't bother you anymore. In fact, I'll leave now..." Nathan sighed.

"No! Wait Nat-" I started to protest.

"I'm not going to stick around and watch you slowly die. That hurts too much. You've hurted me too much. I get it now. I was your replacement for Paul. You used me to keep Paul and me from finding out. I get it. I really do get your perspective Rachel, and I hate it. Life is unfair for you, but you didn't have to pass it on to me. You should tell Paul too. He deserves to know the real truth and why you left him. You should spend the remaining of your life happy and die happy. Goodbye Rachel," Nathan ended, as he shut the door and left.

He never looked back, and I cried silently. He didn't even give me a chance to apologize or say anything. The cries turned to sobs, and a knock came from the door.

"Go away!" I ordered, not caring which Cullen it was.

"Rachel," Jacob called, but I ignored him.

Not even my brother can cheer me up. I looked at the door, as Jake stood there staring at me. I forced my eyes away from his accusing eyes.

"You've hurted two guys that cared a lot about you," Jacob accused, and I noticed the emphasis on _cared_.

I wonder how Paul was doing. Jacob looked exhausted and tense. He always had that face on whenever he would tell me really bad news. He wasn't sure if now was the right time to tell me. Suddenly, Edward came in. I didn't notice how angelic he was then. I had other things to worry about.

"Jake. Now's not a good time-" Edward started but I shook my head.

"Tell me," I pleaded, and Jake looked at Edward.

"She deserves to know and she's tough," Jacob assured Edward He, then, faced me. "Paul left. We don't know where he is."

I took in his words in shock. My heart pounded violently...I did this...Everything is my fault. More tears stained my cheeks. Jacob absorbed my pain, looking away. He looked as if he would burst too. He never saw me in so much pain. Heck, even Rebecca didn't see me like this.

"Rachel. You don't have to worry. You'll be fine. Carlisle and Esme are trying to find a cure. They are testing many drugs to see which one works. Now, my newborn wife, will be back soon. It's wise if you take her away, Jake," Edward warned, glaring at Jake.

"No. I'm staying. I'll tell her about my imprint," Jacob argued.

Edward shrugged and left the room. Alice and Rosalie had setted porridge on my plate. They didn't want me hungry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob asked, but before I could reply, he interrupted. "I'm your brother Rachel. Billy deserves to know, too. I won't be the one telling him. You will. Paul does too. Jared and Embry are off to find him. I told them about your illness, not too long ago."

"WHAT?! Why Jake?!" I yelled, getting out of bed.

He pushed me back down.

"Because that's a reason why Paul should come back," Jacob replied, simply.

I slumped in bed and knew he was right. Soon, I saw Seth and Leah enter the room. They looked just as stressed out as Jacob. I knew it. Seth and Leah were going to take me along the hunt for Paul too. I quickly got up and walked along with the two of them. Jacob looked as if he wanted to come, but he had other business to attend to. Like telling a newborn vampire that he imprinted on her baby. Outside, the two wolves couldn't communicate with me, so Seth motioned me to climb on his back. I obeyed, and the two raced deep in the forest. The two stopped and I felt another presence, I looked up and saw Jared and Embry. Jared and Embry whined as they saw me.

"I'm sorry that I caused this," I apologized, fighting back tears.

Jared whined and licked my cheek. Embry whined and shook his head. Not my fault, yeah right. Seth and Jared led me deeper into the forest. They were as fast as lightning. I notice many trees whooshing pass us, but I paid that no mind. Nathan left me, and I know that he was so hurt inside. He hid it in front of me, of course and letted me go for our sake. I was sad for me but happy for him. He can move on, unlike me. Even if Paul finds out the truth, he can't do a thing. He and I still wouldn't be the same. He'd be worried about me, and his pain will always guilt me. He needed to forget me, after I die. I can't bear the thought that Paul would live in sadness for the rest of his life....Like Taha Aki in that legend after his third wife died. I wonder what happened to him. Suddenly, Seth stopped and flicked up his ear. I scanned the area, my eyes heavy. Suddenly, a gray wolf appeared and I held back a gasp....Paul. He looked at me, full of sadness and exhaustion. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Suddenly, he sprang away howling against the moon. Seth and Jared raced after him, until they finally caught up. Paul didn't want to listen to them. Jared barked, and Seth finally got him cornered.

"Paul!" I shouted, getting off Seth.

He looked at me and our gaze locked. Suddenly, he leaped over Seth. He raced off, not looking back. I could hear his howls, as Jared and Seth set off. Leah caught me off balance as she collided me onto her back. Leah was faster than Seth, as she raced after the others. Embry was close by. I couldn't help but cry. I hurted him so much. Jared stopped and whined, looking at me. I got the message. Paul phased back to his human self and now, they can't track him. I cried, silently. I got off Leah and ran off. I didn't care where I went. I needed to get away from them. My legs slowly lagged, but my heart told me to go on. There was a cave nearby. Suddenly, a huge white wolf appeared. It looked at me, with intent eyes. My vision got blurry, and I was sucked into another world. Before me was me...in a white dress. A very angelic woman stood in front of me and the white wolf. She was pale and blonde with red eyes. She smirked and the white wolf charged at the woman. This was....Taha Aki! This was way before....How was the third wife identical to me? In her hand was the dagger, and I saw the tips of the blade had been poison. The poison numbed her attack, but it quickly caused her death. I clutched my heart....No way! When my vision turned to normal, I noticed that the white wolf was gone and out of sight. What was that? A vision? I'm losing my mind...Then I saw the white wolf and ran after it out of instinct. I wasn't even in control of my body.

"Wait!" I shouted, but the wolf kept going.

It led me back home to Billy's house and vanished. I looked everywhere for it, but it was gone. Was I hallucinating? Was that really Taha Aki, giving me a vision of what really happened to the third wife? She was poisoned wiith her heart, so why did that poison spread on me? Why? None of this made sense! Sure, the third wife could have been my great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother but how can this be passed on if she died because of this after she gave birth to her children. It made no sense at all unless this is magic of some sort. I slumped against the wall and saw Billy. I needed to tell him right now. I've been treating my dad like a slave, rather than a daughter. I was hurting everyone I love so far.

"Daddy?" I called, as he jerked back.

"It's good to hear your voice again Rachel. How is it going with Nathan?" Billy asked, and by the looks of it, he knew about Paul running away.

"He just broke up with me. I need to tell you something daddy," I sighed, sitting down on the porch steps, watching the stars like I used to do with dad.

"What is it Rachel?" Billy asked, concern obvious in his eyes.

I tried to take a deep breath to calm me down, but it just made me more nervous. Before I could say anything, Billy's eyes widened, angrily. I was confused. What did he assume? Did he already know about my disease and was angry because he thought I had sex? Ugh...I'd hate it if that was what he thought.

"Are you pregnant?" Billy asked, angrily.

This made me laugh. Pregnancy would be so much better than this. Billy seemed to relax at my reaction.

"Of course not, Billy. No! Why would you think that? I don't want a baby right now. Ok so here it is. I have a terminal illness. Dr. Cullen said it was incurable and I may die in a couple of hours, a couple of months, or a couple of years," I told, exhaling. "I just don't understand it though. I never had sex with anyone and I am always careful when I'm dealing with patients. I don't know how I got this tumor in my heart."

Billy's eyes were shocked, as tears leaked out. My tears fell too. This was beyond painful for the both of us. I was leaving so many people who care about me. Billy was too shocked to even say anything for the next two minutes. Finally, he began talking.

"The third wife has chosen you," Billy whispered, incredulity in his voice.

"_WHAT?!_" I demanded, surprised that he knew about my third wife assumption.

"When the third wife died, her spirit remained on Earth to find Taha Aki's spirit. Remember when I said that imprinting is very strong and secure of love? She searches for Taha Aki through you. By the looks of it, if you do not find Taha Aki on time, then your heart will die and suffer as she has. Taha Aki never died for some peculiar reason, otherwise, the third wife would not be doing this to you," Billy explained, as I covered my mouth.

I could have saved myself earlier on. I was sure that the white wolf was Taha Aki. Why else would he show me that vision? I had looked exactly like the third wife. So why did he run away from me? So I might be saved.

"Dad? I think I saw Taha Aki in the forest today. It led me right home when I tried to run after it. It showed me a vision of the third wife sacrificing herself to distact the vampire. The third wife looked exactly like me, but she must've been older. They said Taha Aki aged along with his wife," I reasoned, as Billy nodded, pondering.

"Let's hope we can settler this. Taha Aki was a fair man, according to our stories. You need to find him, but for now, go with someone to search for Paul. He needs to get over here and help you out on this," Billy sighed, rolling his wheelchair down the porch steps. I helped him.

"Where are you going?" I asked, curious.

"To the Elders. They need to hear this," Billy answered, but before I can protest he interrupted me. "The more help, the better Rachel. Describe how Taha Aki looked like."

"He was a pure white wolf," I answered, simply. "He looked old, yet magnificent."

"Okay, honey," Billy nodded, memorizing that simple detail.

"Dad? Need a ride?" I asked, unsure of what to do.

"No it's okay honey. I want you to call Sam, since Jake's with Nessie. Tell him everything and he will tell his pack probably to go look for Taha Aki and Paul," Billy replied, as I nodded. "Be safe Rachie."

I sadly, nodded. I couldn't promise Billy anything. I rushed to the garage and saw Jake's motorcycle. Hmmm....Jake's going to kill me, but if I were to spend my last minutes on Earth, I would want to do something risky and fun. I mounted the motorcyle and kicked the gearshift. I twisted the handle and zoomed off. When I arrived at Emily's house, I pulled my helmet off and rushed inside. Sam opened the door, immediately as he saw me. I, then, told the pack everything from my terminal illness to what happened with Billy. Sam listened, paying close attention without the least bit of doubt. When I finished, Sam nodded, still shocked and overwhelmed by the buttload of information I'd just thrown at him.

"The Blacks are the family that suffers the most, apparently. Just when Jacob is happy, Rachel's having problems of her own with the third wife's spirit," Sam grunted, heading for the door.

"Be back soon, honey," Emily called from the kitchen.

Sam winked at me and left. I sat on Emily's sofa and saw her baking a cake. Who's birthday was it, I wonder. She came from the kitchen, carrying a basket of muffins and offered me one. I shook my head, but she insisted. I took one and nibbled around the edges. I, soon, realized how hungry I was and at the whole thing, feeling full and satisfied. My heart throbbed, as I winced. What was it now?

"Don't worry, Rachel. The guys will find Paul if it's the last thing they do," Emily reassured, but I wasn't convinced.

Pau could be all the way in Canada for all we know, but I nodded at Emily, glumly.

"Hey," Emily called, wrapping her arms around me. "He's going to be fine. That's what I keep telling myself when Sam's gone. Our guys can take care of themselves and will return to us if they still love us."

_If _they still love us. I sighed and looked around the room. There wasn't much to occupy myself with, so I started to help Emily cook. I ended up making a mess with the pizza dough. Emily tsked at me and flung flour on my face. My mouth dropped, insulted as I flung a handful on her. We laughed, as the two of us got into a food fight. By midnight, we had made the kitchen a total mess. Emily and I groaned as we had to clean up. I started to clean as she cooked her meals. Before long, we were done and we flopped on the sofa. Emily slept as I drifted off on the floor, with blankets over me.

_Concentrate Rachel. I feel him._

A voice erupted in my head, as I cringed. I jerked up and saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly, my heart throbbed and I flinched, gasping in pain.

Who are you?! What do you want? This was stupid. Why was I even thinking this?

_I am the third wife, known as Ruth Black. You must help me find Taha Aki. Help me find him and you can live. Please. _

You're destroying my life! Free me and I swear I will help you find Taha Aki.

_I cannot. For centuries, I have tried to contact him but failed. When I discovered a decade ago that a girl in the Black lineage, who looks exactly, like me can let me inside her heart, I could contact Taha Aki. However, the girl died since my time with her was up. You need to find Taha Aki within three months or else you will die, and I will have to inflict this curse on the more generations to come._

Before I can reply, the third wife's voice disappeared, and my heart twisted in agony. I screamed, thriving in pain. Emily woke up and saw me thrashing around. She got to her knees and bent over me, trying to calm me down. Before I knew it, the pain stopped and I fell straight into her arms, unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next morning and saw Emily leaning over me, worried. When I came to, she sighed, relieved strong on her face.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Emily huffed, fanning herself.

That's exactly what I've been having. A heart attack......

Suddenly, the doors burst open and there before us were two wolves...and Paul.

**Quil's POV**

Sam had split us up again. Jacob was no longer here. I miss him a lot. He was like a brother to me, but I get why he needed to stay close to Renesmee. I out of all people should understand why he needed to stay with her. Now, I had to find Paul along with Embry, Leah, and Jared. Sam had gone off with Collin, Seth, and Brady to find Taha Aki. From my perspective, if vampires and werewolves exist, then this situation is pretty normal. Ugh...I hate this. I gotta get back to Claire soon.

_Concentrate, Quil. _Jared alerted, trying to sniff out Paul's scent.

_He can't when he had to leave Claire when she had the stomach flu. _Leah teased.

I growled at her. She could be so annoying. I wonder how Sam and Jacob were able to deal with her. She winced at my words. Haha. Score.

_Shut up Quil, Leah. We're trying to save Rachel, here. _Embry reminded.

Oh yeah, Rachel. Wow. She really did have to go through a lot. She had tp leave Paul just so she can protect him from getting hurt. I wonder if Claire would ever do something like that for me.

Suddenly, we got to a nearby cave and Jared recognized Paul's scent. Leah and Embry stayed to make sure that if it is Paul, he wouldn't escape. We entered the cave and it was indeed Paul, sleeping in his tattered jeans. Jared felt relieved and amused.

_Should we wake him? _I asked, but Jared shook his head.

_Carry him to Emily's house. Rachel's there, and she'll explain to him about her condition. _Jared replied, as Jared and I carried Paul on our backs.

We raced to Emily's house, careful not to wake him. Leah and Embry lagged behind to join Sam's group. Jeez, Paul was a heavy sleeper. Soon, we arrived and saw Rachel laying on the sofa talking to Emily. She had suffered another devastating blow from her heart. The faster Paul knew the better. Rachel and Emily were so shocked when Jared and I barged in the house, disrupting their chat. Rachel's eyes dilated as she saw Paul fast asleep on both of our backs. Damn he was heavy. We flung him to the sofa, as Rachel smoothed his hair. She silently cried as she looked at us to say thank you, but we bowed our heads and guarded the door to make sure he didn't escape this time.

**Rachel's POV**

Paul laid right next to me and I was touching him. Tears welled up along my eyes. Should I wake him? Quil, sensing my trouble nodded his head. Jared and Quil guarded the door and windows.

"Paul?" I called, waking him up gently.

I shook his head, as he stiffened. He jerked up and saw me. I saw tears welling up his eyes to, as he tried to run away.

"No wait, Paul. Please let me explain," I begged, reaching out for him.

His eyes wavered, looking at me and then the door.

"Please Paul. I love you," I confessed, standing up and walking towards him.

Paul didn't buy it and headed toward Jared and Quil. Jared, who was wearing his overly large jeans over his wolf body, which actually looked cool, transformed back to his human self.

"Listen to her Paul. She has a lot to explain," Jared ordered, blocking Paul's way.

He looked at me, pain clear on his face. That look hurted me more than anything.

"You better not hurt me anymore Rachel. If you are, then I might as well leave right now," Paul warned, as I sadly shook my head.

"I won't, intentionally," I admitted, as Paul squinted his eyes.

He was hesitant at first but then met my pleading eyes and sighed. He flopped down beside me, ready to listen. Quil, Jared, and Emily left us alone, which I appreciated. So, I told him everything, beginning to end. As I told my tale, his face grew pained and saw my eyes. I finished at the part where I fainted last night. He looked at me, gaping.

"You went through all that alone, just to protect me from getting hurt?" Paul asked, quietly trembling.

"Yes....Listen, I understand if you want to avoid me and not see me suffer. I know you want to walk away and move on, like Nathan, but Paul, unlike Nathan, I love you," I replied, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I just wanted to tell him that before he leaves me.

"What?!" Paul asked, shocked.

"I love you?" I repeated, confused.

"Of course I got that part, but what do you mean Nathan left you? Especially when you needed him the most?! That bastard! If I ever see him again, I'll kill him!" Paul grimaced, as I touched his arm.

His perfect muscles felt so hard yet smooth against my hand.

"I don't mind really. He saved me a lot of trouble because I was going to break up with him. Now Paul. Tell me how you really feel about me. I can take it, I swear," I promised, staring at him.

He looked into my eyes and my heart beated. Did he still want me? I couldn't force myself to look away. He was gorgeous, like always. His dazzling sapphire eyes soon got me absorbed into an entire ocean...Suddenly, Paul kissed me. He kissed me sweetly against me lips, as he crushed my body against his. His tongue pried my lips opened, and I exuberantly kissed him back. He does want me! When we broke apart to catch our breaths, he held me in his arms.

"Does that answer your question?" Paul asked, smirking.

"I'd like to hear you say it," I insisted, as Paul playfully stuck out his tongue.

I slapped him, gently. He winked and then turned serious.

"I love you and always will. Remember that because nothing can change that," Paul reminded, as I leaned my head against his chest. "Now. I will have to gather with the pack to find Taha Aki. Wait for me Rachel?" Paul smiled, his dazzling smile.

"Can't you stay?" I pleaded, but Paul shook his head.

"You're dying so I can't just sit here and do nothing. I have to save you by finding Taha Aki for Ruth. I love you Rachel," Paul decreed, as he kissed my lips and was about to leave.

"Okay, I'll take the motorcycle home," I told, running towards the the door.

Paul recovered from whatever he was thinking and rushed after me. He caught a hold of me and glared at me.

"You took Jake's motorcycle here?" Paul asked, something about to erupt.

"Yep. It was fun actually," I grinned, as Paul cursed.

"Don't ever risk something like that again! You're cursed by this spirit, so at least let me know that you will stay away from suicide, unlike the human Bella," Paul pleaded, as I raised an eyebrow.

"What'd she do?" I asked, intrigued.

"Never mind."

"Come on Paul!" I whined, but Paul just rolled his eyes.

He got on the motorcycle, as I hopped on behind him. I hugged his waist and he sped to Billy's house. Before long, we were there. Once we arrived, we took off our helmets, as I walked with Paul to the porch.

"I'll return tonight so don't worry. Bye, Rachie," Paul smirked, as he bent down to kiss me.

As he did, I got on my tippie toes and crushed my lips against his. I wrapped my arms around his waist, as he held my hair back with his right hand and his left hand was on my cheek. Soon, we broke apart and he winked at me, all happy now.

"I'll save you Rachel. Then I'll ask you to marry me and have my kids," Paul forewarned, as I glowered at him.

"Paul! That's not funny," I said, through clenched teeth.

"Baby, we're engaged remember?" Paul asked, holding out his ring.

I stared blankly at mine. Huh. I didn't even notice it, until now. I stuck out my tongue, as he chuckled.

"You still have it?" Paul gaped, confused.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" I asked, as Paul smiled warmly.

"Thought you took it out when you were with Nathan," Paul flinched from the name.

"Course not," I scoffed, perplexed.

He looked so happy then and gave me a kiss on the lips as he swung me around in the air. I shrugged and enjoyed happiness. When he put me down, he waved at me and phased into a wolf. He howled happily, as he joined his pack. I watched until he was out of sight. I looked at the ring and I didn't notice that it had the words 'I love you, Rachel' under them. Crying tears of joy, I went inside the house waiting for my love to return.

**So there it is. I hope u enjoy the temporary happy ending. So review plz! even if u didn't like it. I want 2 hear what u think and how I can improve my story, I love u all who r reading this story. ^^ **

**Love Narutofreak122**


	10. Taha Aki FOUND!

**I do not own any****thing and I know I'm late but plz forgive me! I totally forgot about my stories in fanfiction cuz I was off reading Naruto Shippuuden (no im not a comic book nerd!) and watching Kdrama. (So asian jk jk) lol. srry every1. I made u all suffer and it was my fault. I beg for forgiveness!**

**Paul POV**

This was impossible. How were we suppose to know where Taha Aki was when we don't have his scent. The pack were sniffing around for an unfamiliar smell.

_Guys. I'm heading west. _I announced in my thoughts.

Everyone nodded their heads, not caring at the point. I raced to the west to go near the cave I stayed in. I lost the pack's signal and thoughts so I was about to head back. All of a sudden, I saw a figure in the distance. It was a white wolf! I chased after it, but it was fast. It raced north where the sun was rising. This wasn't good. The sun would enable him to camouflage with the snow. No. I won't lose him. This is for Rachel. My feet kicked in and I practically flew to the running wolf. I finally caught up to him and tackled him down. The wolf seemed to be smiling, amused about something.

_Good job for catching me kid. Now, what do you want? _it asked, in a deep ancient voice.

_Are you Taha Aki?_ I asked, huffing and panting.

_That would be me. Do you want something from me? _it asked, as I freed him.

Yes! I found him! Rachel might be saved after all.

_My imprint, or soumate, has the curse of Ruth. Yes, your soulmate's spirit is taking over my love's body and torturing her by crushing her heart. She's dying. Please, can you convince Ruth to stop? _I pleaded, bowing my head in respect.

Taha Aki's eyes bulged but he nodded, as if he understood something.

_You are telling the truth young one. No one knew my third wife's name except me. Also, I always did feel her presence when I saw your soulmate. I could not reveal myself for a human though. Ahh...Ruth. She still cannot rest without me, and I cannot rest without her. May I meet with your soulmate? What is her name?_ Taha Aki requested.

_Her name is Rachel and yes we can meet here tomorrow-_

_No I want to meet her at the exact spot wher Ruth had died. _Taha Aki insisted, frowning at something.

_Alright. Where is that place? _I asked.

_She'll know herself. Also a favor. Let no one else know about this meeting except your imprint. I don't need an army to witness how I was still alive and not back at the village protecting everyone. _Taha Aki requested, and I nodded.

And with that, Taha Aki ran off. I didn't bother chasing after him. I needed to get back to Rachel ASAP. I felt something covering my mind of what just happened. Hmm...Taha Aki knew about the pack and how we share thoughts.

_Paul? Hey, I know you're determined man, but let's call it a day. _Jared declared, and I merely shrugged, amused at that.

_What?! No Jared. Rachel needs our help. We have all day to keep looking. Taha Aki must be closeby. _Seth exclaimed, childishly.

I appreciated the fact that he cared about Rachel too. Heck. The kid cared about all his friends. I wished I could've been like that, but I just had a stupid temper because my parents kicke me out of the house and treated me like trash. It wasn't fair but barking at everyone didn't help anything either. I guess Rachel showed me that. She made me feel more peaceful.

_Paul! Focus man. What do you want to do? _Sam asked.

_Let's go home. I want to be with Rachel. You guys don't have to be burdened anymore. I think I found a way to cure her. _I replied, technically not really lying to them.

_It's not a burden to help family, Paul. But if you insist. _Embry sighed, wanting to stay.

The pack and I phased back into human form, and we dressed. The guys were chatting and arguing about who could ride the Cullens' cars now that the treaty is null and void. Yep...So now we're all buddy-buddy with the vampies. Just because of Renesmee and Jacob. I wonder what Taha Aki will say to that.

**Rachel POV**

I stared blankly at the ceiling of my house. I was home alone because Billy was out fishing with Charlie, and Jacob was at the Cullens place. It was so quiet and I had heard no news from Paul yet. I was worried sick, yet I had c onfidence in the pack. Besides, I knew I could count on everyone of them. Still, I wish Paul would be able to come back like every few hours or so. Suddenly, my cell phone rang and I looked at the text. It was from Rebecca of course. She must've been worried sick since I didn't call or text her as often anymore. I read the text: _Rachel, I know you have a boyfriend but at least call and text your twin once in a while. I really missed you and screw you if you don't miss me. :( Please text back this time Rachie. =(_

Ugh.....Now that I made peace with Jacob and Billy, I have to protect my twin. Why did she have to put that cute sad face there? She does not need my problems on top of hers. She was having issues of her own, according to her texts. Hell...Becky and I never text each other. We only do that when we can't pick up the phone. Her husband was always working and she said that she might be pregnant.....Well, I rather have her problem than this. Why was I born the unlucky twin? It was not fair but then again, life wasn't either. So I texted her back the following: _Becky, don't worry so much. I miss you too and yea I know I haven't been answering your calls and texts. It's just that, like you, I've been pretty busy. My job at the hospital is really stressing me out and my boyfriend just dumped me(yet I got back with Paul). Chill. I'll text back soon :) _

It was the best I could do for my twin. I couldn't tell her about my illness, and I doubt that Billy or Jake would either. Suddenly, the door burst opened. Paul and the rest of the remaining packs tumbled into the room as I watched astounded. They looked as if they were arguing about something, but Paul looked the calmest.

"Rachel. We're sorry. We couldn't find Taha Aki," Quil reported, sighing and looking defeated.

My heart sank but I kept my expression cheerful and hopeful.

"Don't worry Rachel, I swear to you that we will find Taha Aki no matter what," Paul swore, kissing my cheeks.

I flung myself into his waiting arms, and we kissed briefly. He could tell I was relieved that everyone was okay.

"Ugh..Stop it. We had enough of that with Sam and Emily," Embry whined, huffing. "Not to mention Jared and Kim. I wonder what Jake, Nessie, Quil, and Claire would do."

Quil shot him a look and punched him in the gut. I would've thought that would leave bruise, but Embry acted as if Quil didn't even flinch. I was never going to get use to this male-testerone atmosphere. Why was Taha Aki running away from death anyway? Didn't he want to die with his imprint? If he didn't want to then why hasn't he come back to protect his people? It just didn't make any sense. Ruth isn't exactly patient either. It would be hard to find Taha Aki in just three months.

About thirty minutes after the pack were fed, everyone left except Paul. He kissed my lips and hugged me close. I snuggled sitting on his lap.

"I found Taha Aki," Paul announced, as I gasped.

It took my mind a minute to absorb those words in. Suddenly, I hugged Paul so tight that his eyes bulged.  
"What?! How?! That's great Paul! I knew you could do it!" I beamed, proud of my soulmate.

If anyone could do it, it was definitely Paul. Paul told the whole story about catching Taha Aki and then telling him of my illness. I was shocked when he said that I know where the third wife died. The thing was that I didn't know. My thrill vanished in that instant. Where was the location?

_I know where it is,_ Ruth suddenly declared.

_Where is it? _I snapped in my thoughts, still mad at her for trapping me into this curse.

_I must say, child. I am impressed at your progress. Never has this happened before. And you still have three more months....Very impressive. I will lead the way first thing tomorrow. _Ruth reassured, and her voice vanished from my thoughts.

"Rachel? Are you listening?" Paul demanded, smirking as I woke up from my daze. "I asked if you know where the location is."

"No," I replied, honestly.

Paul's face looked at me in horror. I remained calm and amused as Paul cussed Taha Aki and how he tricked him.

"Chill, love. I don't know but Ruth does," I explained.

At this, he sighed, relieved.

"Will she show us the way?" Paul asked, just in case.

"Why wouldn't she? This was her goal from the beginning," I answered, very sure of myself.

Paul and I soon fell fast asleep in each others' arms.

When I woke up, it was 11:30 P.M. Crap! We were suppose to meet Taha Aki in thirty minutes.

"PAUL!" I shouted, in his ear.

He jumped up and looked around, clutching me securely.

"What is it?" Paul asked, alarmed.

"We have thirty minutes to meet Taha Aki!" I shouted, and Paul cussed.

He quickly phased and motioned me to hop on. Still sleepy, I climbed on him and held on. He raced out the porch, pass Billy who didn't look the least bit surprised. We rushed pass trees and then, Ruth took over my eyes.

_Tell him to head east three miles, _she instructed.

"Head east 3 miles," I directed Paul.

He obeyed and ran as fast as he could east ten miles.

_South two miles._

"South two miles," I repeated, out loud.

He was just as excited as I was. When we arrived, sure enough a white wolf stood above the boulder that was in front of us. I could feel Ruth's joy in my own body. My heart didn't feel heavy like it usually did anymore. Now, it was time to end my heartache. I got off Paul as we approached the magnificent Taha Aki.

**Well That's it for now. I will continue soon. this time I promise that it'll be at least once every week...It's the best i can do since I have school and everything. -_- well I hope u enjoyed. til next time!**

**Love Narutofreak122**


	11. Peace?

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY SORRY. (Haha super junior's sorry sorry popped inside my head :P) I know I'm such a jerk, but my boyfriend died during the summer. Someone shot him by "accident" and the killer was arrested. I screamed, yelled, kicked, and punched him in jail but that didn't make me feel better T.T I was not myself and cried endlessly wanting 2 end MY life but we all know that that won't do no good. So I had to delay my fanfiction stories. I'm so sorry guys. I hope u understand…..Anyways *wipes tears* on with the story!**

As soon as Ruth felt Taha Aki's presence, her soul soared out of my body. Still hugging onto Paul's back, I felt the pain from my heart gone. My heart finally beated in a slower, steady beat. Taha Aki, as if he could've seen Ruth's soul, walked towards Ruth's soul. His head rested on her lap, as she soothed his fur. Suddenly, she looked towards Paul and me. Taha Aki knew what she was thinking.

_I know that I was cruel towards the both of you. An eternity of being trap makes me get a bit grouchy......_

I glared at Ruth, as did Paul.

"A bit?! Threatening my imprint?! Separating us?!" Paul growled, but despite his righteousness, I touched Paul's arm to relax him.

_Can we ask you two a favor?_ Taha Aki's voice asked, in a peaceful tone.

"Another favor? Haven't we done enough?" I complained, but Ruth smiled at us warmly.

_It's also a present for the both of you. _Ruth smiled. _Don't worry child. I shall grant you an extraordinary gift for your cooperation for me._

Paul and I both cocked an eyebrow. However, before we could reply, Taha Aki's soul departed from his wolf form. He transformed into the soul of a man, and he soared into Paul's body. Ruth took over my body. Taha Aki kissed Ruth inside Paul's body. Paul and I willingly obeyed, as the four of us shared a blissful, passionate kiss under the shining stars. When the kiss ended, Ruth and Taha Aki soared into the sky leaving Paul and me, blushing below them. That should've been a total privacy violation. Some Gift. The wolf form of Taha Aki still stood momentously on the boulder. I looked at Paul. He was so gorgeous under the stars. I love him so much that I wanted to just kiss him.

"I'm yours forever now," I smiled.

Paul grinned down at me. Without a word, he just kissed me on my forehead, then at my cheek, then my jaw, and finally my lips. He kissed me until we both were out of breath.

Paul took me home that night when suddenly he groaned, "Aww…Come on!"

"What is it, baby?" I asked, tensing.

"Pack meeting. Gotta go," Paul groaned.

"I understand," I smiled, sadly.

I was hoping that I could have Paul to myself tonight but apparently not. I tried not to look too disappointed but that was a fail. Paul kissed my lips and gently sucked on my lips. He smiled as I blushed.

"I'll return tonight," Paul promised, and with that he left me standing on the porch.

I sat on my bed, looking into space, bored out of my mind. I had told Billy, who told the pack, who told the Elders what happened. So, almost everyone in La Push went to look at the statue of Taha Aki's wolf form. I stayed behind, since I promised Quil that I would babysit Claire while they were away. Claire was sleeping when the pack rang the doorbell. I opened the door, letting them in. My excited expression changed when I saw the pack's angry, upset, and exhausted expression. Every member was there, except for Jacob and the newbies.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Leeches," Jared growled, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Not the Cullens. Apparently, the Volturi are coming in less than a month. Alice Cullen just exhausted Sam who blocked her at first but allowed her to past when she told them what happened. Then, the Cullens paid us a visit and jeez, what a night," Embry groaned, summarizing it short.

"Why are these Volturi coming anyways?" I asked, curiously.

"Because there was this vampire named Irina who was mad at us for killing the bloodsucker named Laurent who was trying to kill Bella. Irina saw Renesmee and thought that she was a newborn vampire child who could create havoc if they lose control," Quil explained, in a rush tone.

I frowned, as Paul hoisted me on his lap. We all sat in silence when suddenly, Emily burst into the living room from the front porch. She was dragging a bloody body along with her. That body was Kim's. Kim Park who was Jared's imprint. We all saw the blood pouring out of her arm and neck. Thankfully, there was no bite mark.

"I found her lying on the street when I was grocery-shopping near Forks. Oh god, I don't know what happened!" Emily sniffed, crying.

"KIM! No!" Jared shouted, as he sank besides her lifeless body. "Noo…."

He trailed off in horror as blood continued to pour out. Hs shouts woke up Claire, whom Quil carried off to the kitchen.

"Wat hwapin Qwil?" Claire's childish voice yawned.

"Nothing Clary. Let's get you some fruit snacks," Quil soothed.

I hopped off Paul and ran to Kim. I checked her pulse and her heart still beated frantically. Whatever attacked her left her little blood. She was squirming and screaming in pain. Jared was crying as he hugged Kim. Kim was thrashing and screaming in agony. I wiped the blood off and sliced my wrist with a sharp knife lying on the table. I was Blood type O so I donated some blood. Paul took my hand, promptly.

"Easy now. Easy," Paul warned, but we didn't have time for that.

I saw how the deep the cut was.

"Oh my god…..She needs to be taken to the hospital!" I screamed. "Or even better she needs to be taken to my room pronto!"

Jared hoisted Kim, bridal-style, and carried her upstairs. My room was seriously like a hospital as I got out oilment to rub against her wound. Her pulse was slowing, as Jared held onto her hand tighter. He was by her side the whole time. My hand touched the wound on her neck to inspect it more and something peculiar happened. The wound slowly closed as soon as I touched it. My eyes bulged. Was this Ruth's gift? Slowly, I touched the wounds on Kim's arms and it healed instantly. Kim, fast asleep, did not notice a thing. The pack who was watching intently saw and was shocked.

"It must've been Ruth's blessing," I replied, shocked myself.

"Either way. It's a cool power," Seth whistled.

"Nah. I'd prefer super strength and speed," Embry smirked.

Everyone rolled their eyes, and Kim suddenly coughed waking up.

"Kim? Kim! Are you okay?!" Jared asked, shaking her lightly.

"Yeah. What happened?" Kim moaned, as she felt sore on her neck.

"You tell me! You were bleeding like crazy!" Jared shouted, which made Kim flinch.

"I don't…." Kim frowned, trying to remember. Then she screamed. Jared hugged her but she kept screaming.

"Kim! What is it? What is it baby?" Jared soothed in a soft tone.

"Vampire," Kim whimpered. "Its name was Randall. I was shopping with some friends and just when I walked down the street it attacked me saying that my blood was delicious. He didn't bite me. He just sliced my neck and arms drinking the blood. He said that he was looking for his treasure. Then he told me to tell Rachel that she's next, and he won't go easy on her either."

**So remember at the beginning, I told you guys that Rachel dated a guy named Randall? It was in chapter 2. Well, now he's back for her! Mwahahahaha lol. Jk jk. I know just when things were getting peaceful too. :)**** don't worry. Stick to the story no matter how long I take to upd8 and u will find out what happens next!**

**Review plz,**

**Narutofreak122**


	12. Randall's Past

**Rawr….Major writer's block. I'm sorry every1 Anyways, as I've stated in my earlier chapter- my bf died and im recovering. I still miss him…but I'm gonna start moving on and not mope anymore ^^ I love u all, and to those who reviewed caring about my situation- thank u so much. U guys made it a little bit better (not even lying.) I needed the moral support and u gave it to me. So rest assured, I am fine thnx :3 I will upd8 more nowadays cuz guess what? I'm gonna fail AP this year anyways so might as well have fun while failing -_- so here it goes. Please enjoy and review. This chapter focuses on Rachel and Paul's relationship and a tint of the mysterious Randall.**

**I don't own Twilight but if I did……*screams and blood splattering everywhere in the background***

**Narutofreak122: Hey! Dammit Chris. Stop watching your Saw movies! I'm trying to type a story.**

***Chris is my older brother* **

**Chris: You should have seen the Angel Wing Trap. Bloody wicked.**

**Out of curiosity……**

**Narutofreak122: O.O scarred for life every1 **

**Chris: Haha. Wuss.**

**I threw my sandals at him which smacked him behind the back and I cackled evilly running to my room, while typing this :3**

**(BTW This actually happened while I was typing this chapter. I h8 horror films yet I love watching them and screaming xD)**

I leaned against the door, right after everyone left. Kim was signed out of my bedroom. She really was too. Her parents signed her out of my little notepad lying on my desk. Jared and her parents looked at me as if I needed help but I insisted. My head really was killing me. Jared had spent the night in my room so I had to sleep on the sofa with Paul. In the morning, everyone who had a sleepover at my house all went home. Paul was sprawled on the sofa taking a nap. I had been so occupied with Kim's accident that I almost forgot his presence! Ugh…I'm such a horrible girlfriend. I sat by the ground near him and started to review the list of patients I had tomorrow at work. To my surprise, I barely had any. Actually, ever since Nathan left, no one had a trip to the hospital yet. I don't know if that was good or bad. I started to ponder about Ruth's gift for me…..I could heal people and who knows what else…I guess it made sense that Ruth gave me healing powers. I could only predict that she was a healer or a type of doctor back in her days.

"Rachel…." Paul trailed off in his dreams.

I smirked, and kissed Paul quickly on the cheek. This woke him up for some reason.

"Rachel!" Paul exclaimed, jumping up and hoisting me on his lap immediately. "I missed you so much."

"Uh…Paul? We were together almost the whole day today," I laughed, while he rained kisses on my face.

"So, tell me about this bastard named Randall," Paul ordered.

That was when I pulled away and looked out the window.

"Omigosh, Paul! It's snowing!" I sang, jumping up. "Stay right here. I'll be right back."

I raced upstairs, changed into warm clothes and ran down wit h my oversized puffy jacket. I pulled Paul to the backyard, while he got on his thin coat. Ugh…I hate werewolves.

"You look gorgeous," Paul commented his face serious all of a sudden.

"Are you blind? Look how fat I am," I muttered, patting the coat which gave me a fake stomach.

"Psh. You weigh nothing, love," Paul grinned. "Your fat jacket is just jealous of your perfect body."

I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend. He winked and picked me up bridal style, kicked open the door, and threw me in the snow. Oh, he did not just do that. I glared at him and he just laughed lying next to me in the snow. I secretly made a snowball and threw it at Paul's face. Paul, who would've usually gotten angry if anyone did that to him, frowned and pinned me to the ground. I glared, smugly back.

"What you gonna do Paul? You won't throw a snowball at me because you'll think you'll hurt me and you can't tickle me to death….sooo…..," I smirked, trailing off.

"Soooo sweetie. I'm just gonna kiss you 'til you suffocate and then, you'll need Ruth's powers more than ever," Paul countered, and kissed my lips passionately.

His lips traced mine and I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. Suddenly, snow whacked Paul and I as I looked up. Jacob was smirking smugly. Paul growled as I touched his arm to relax him.

"What? Not gonna fight me, Paul?" Jacob asked, lightly.

"Don't you have babysitting to do kid?" Paul asked, ignoring Jake as he helped me up.

"Yeah. I'm just gotta pick up something for her. It's going to be Christmas soon you know," Jacob shrugged, as he made his way to the kitchen. "Have you seen that promise ring? The one mom gave us?"

Ever since Jacob imprinted on Nessie, he was more tolerant towards Paul. From what I've heard, they hated each other but nowadays, they were attempting to get along.

"Whoah…Someone's going too fast for the three-month old baby. Then again, it has been your three month anniversary," I snickered.

I dodged a snowball flying towards me. Jacob looked at me, giving me a warning glance.

"Paul. Stop influencing my sis," Jacob snapped, and he left Paul and me alone.

Paul just pretended that Jacob was never there and pinned me lightly towards the wall of the garage. He kissed me as I felt his tongue. Then, we entered the garage which was empty,

"Now..," Paul started, his face serious. "Who was Randall?"

I sighed. Leave it to him to ruin the moment. "Just an ex."

"A vampire ex?" Paul questioned, perplexed.

"At the time when we dated, he was really normal and sweet. We were the top students of the school at La Push Academy **(A/N I made that up) **and we dated for three months. One day, he went on a camping trip and for some reason, when I saw him after the trip, he was more…pale and gorgeous. He turned from being a computer-nerd into a popular jock. He didn't dump me even though my sister showed interest. My sister and I are fraternal, so she looked way prettier than me. Don't interrupt hun. Anyways, one day, we just spent the night under the stars and when I leaned in to kiss him, he pecked me quickly on the lips and vanished in thin air. I never saw him, since," I retold.

I never thought Randall out of all people would even attack Kim. Sure, he's a vampire, but couldn't he be more like the Cullens? At least steal hospital blood or drink those blood tablets the Japanese vampires have. Paul bit his lips as he concentrated on something too as my mind did too. My hand was on his to keep him from losing control and turning int o a wolf. As gorgeous as Emily was, I still wanted my face scar free.

_I've known Randall ever since he was a little lonely kindergartener who had little friends just because he talked to the pet frog. At recess, he would swing on the swing alone and I was too nervous to ask him to play with my twin and our friends. One day, I felt bad since everyone was teasing Randall about not being able to climb the monkey bars. So, after school when Randall was sitting alone on the swing, I approached him._

"_Hi, Randall," I smiled, sitting next to the available swing._

_Randall looked at me, his eyes just told me to tease him and get it done with. Instead, I invited him to play a game of hide and seek with me. He found me easily, and it took me thirty minutes to find him under a tree reading._

"_Took you long enough," Randall smirked, closing his Sesame Street book._

_I glared at him but then tagged him._

"_You it," I smiled._

"_What do you mean?" Randall asked, confused._

"_You don't know how to play tag?" I guffawed. Randall shook his head, sadly thinking that I was gonna make fun of him. "Oh. Well you try and catch me while I run. You tag me like this-," I tagged Randall lightly on the arm. "-and then I'm it so I have to catch you."_

_Randall nodded, and we spent the day playing tag. My house was near the school, so Randall walked me through the woods home. At first I didn't know why he would bother but I allowed him nonetheless. When we arrived at the front door, I was thanking god that my parents weren't home. Rebecca was at school with her friends still and I smiled at Randall._

"_I'll see you, Randall. Playing tag with you was fun," I wave, smiling at the cute 5-year-old in front of me._

_With that, I hugged him, as he hugged me back. After a moment, I patted his back. He was just a lonely person. He wasn't weird at all. _

"_You can let go now," I hinted._

"_Just a little bit longer," Randall pleaded._

_I obliged, confused and when he let go I smiled at him, making his face go red._

_Ah…young love. I remembered as soon as he grew older, he became more popular. He was gorgeous. One point, my sister tried to take him for herself but he wouldn't even acknowledge her existence. During junior year was when the girls stopped chasing after him because that was the year that I dated him. Also, they became tired of chasing after someone who won't even socialize with anyone except nerdy Rachel. I could also remember him screaming my name when we first went cliff-diving together during senior year as a graduating ceremony. I always wanted to go, and Randall promised to go with me and protect me from the large currents._

"_RACHEL! Rachel!" he kept calling my name, trying to find me in the water. I laughed and tugged on his leg. I surfaced. "Rachel!"_

"Rachel!!" Paul's voice broke my daydreaming and I looked over at him.

"Yeah?" I asked, smiling sadly.

"I've been calling your name for the past hour," Paul joked, hugging me. "I'm keeping you away from Randall, still. He's not safe."

I nodded, not arguing with my boyfriend. Also, I didn't want drama between Paul and me again. What was I thinking, dragging innocent Nathan into this? He must hate me.

*Somewhere on the highway Forks*

"God, I hate you Rachel," Nathan mumbled, as he noticed all of Korean CDs were taken. "Ugh another hour of burning CDs. Thank you love of my life."  
Nathan really hoped Rachel the best. He still loved her, but he knew she was dead anyways and even if she somehow miraculously survived, he knew that she would go to Paul. Nathan sighed and drove away from Forks, not looking back. His phone suddenly alerted him of a text.

_Get the groceries, honey_, it said.

_I'm coming mom_, Nathan rolled his eyes.

*Switch back to Rachel's POV*

Randall was just the guy who came and went. He taught me something though. Never let go of the one you love. That person to me right now was Paul. I gazed into his eyes, touched his perfect 6-packs and kissed him on the forehead, then the cheeks, then the neck, and then trailed my lips to his. Paul pulled me in closer, as our breathing became audible. The white fog of our breaths, due to the cold, was mixing and we deepened the kiss which seemed like forever in my book. I won't go back to you, Randall. Not in a million years. Not even if Paul broke up with me. He's the only one in my life and I don't want anyone else….Paul and I made out for five more minutes until my lips were frozen. Paul rolled his eyes, licking my cold lips with his warm tongue and held my hand as we made our way to the house. As we entered the kitchen, a figure appeared in front of us.

"Hello, Rachel," the low voice greeted.

It was definitely a guy's voice, and it wasn't Billy's or Jacob's. It was someone unfamiliar yet so familiar. I suddenly realized who it was and screamed, tightening my hand around Paul's. The shadow crept closer as tears formed on my eyes.

**So, yeah very weird chapter. Sorry, writer's block so I made a story that was action-free for once and a little background on Rachel and Randall won't hurt either. I wonder who this mysterious person is….. I tried to make the scene cute but w/e….Anyways, review plz. :3 and btw ILY ALL. Thank you for your support on this story.**


	13. Captured and Rescued

***Crowd or readers glares at author in murderous agony.* So you must be wondering what I, Narutofreak122, must have been doing all this time not updating. Well let's see now. I had to study for two AP exams and I'm taking my exams Friday May 14, btw. So studying was major. Other than that, I was having major writer's block and then my friends were all crowding on me telling me to update which totally made me put this on hiatus because I hate it when I **_**have**_** to do something so I procrastinated like hell. I'm sorry I LOVE YOU ALL. PLZ REVIEW and I should be able to update since AP classes will be a breeze now.**

Randall stood in front of me. His expression rather calm and serene. He didn't seem to age since the last time I saw him. He had red eyes like blood. Speaking of blood, he had some dripping on the edge of his lips. He looked dashing and I could feel his eyes boring into mine. Paul was ready to phase but Randall held up his hand in surrender.

"You don't want to do that mutt," Randall advised as Paul glared daggers at him.

"Want a bet?" Paul growled as Randall laughed.

"I'm Carlisle's guest in case you didn't know," Randall replied.

"In case you didn't know, you broke the treaty by coming here to our territory and hunting our people," Paul snarled, trembling but my hand tightened around his.

Paul calmed down but he was still furious. I blinked back my tears as Randall smiled at me. His dark red eyes seemed to be hungry for blood. I looked away, disgusted.

"I did you a favor. No one wants a nuisance around. Especially a nuisance like a filthy rapist who was about to rape that mate of the light brown one," Randall shrugged, licking his lips. "Poor guy shouldn't rot to waste with delicious blood still on him."

"Kim?" I asked, appalled.

"She was a plain looking Asian girl (**Idk Kim's nationality so yea…lol**) and she was coming back from Port Angeles. I happened to be on my way to Carlisle's and saw the scene. Of course when I devoured the man, _Kim_ just _had_ to trip and got herself to bleed. Of course I devoured her and I noticed that she used to be in some of our classes. So, I warned her to warn you that I was coming," Randall explained, smiling at me. His eyes then darted cautiously at Paul all of a sudden. "Your new boyfriend, Rachel?"

"What if I am?" Paul retorted, his hostility not diminishing at all.

"Then Rachel has very bad taste," Randall chuckled.

Paul snarled, and I just looked at Randall with an angry expression on. Before I had time to react, Paul had phased. I knew that Paul use to have a temper but why couldn't he remain calm for a few minutes? Maybe we could have reasoned with Randall. Maybe he was just trying to make peace with me for leaving so long ago. I stood in front of a trembling werewolf which is hazardous by the way.

Suddenly, Randall vanished from my sight only to push Paul out the window. Randall ferociously kicked the wolf and Paul roared in anger. Paul ducked from Randall's kick and bit off Randall's arm. Randall winced but nothing else. He dodged Paul's teeth and punched the wolf's jaw. Paul snarled as he was send flying at the direction of the backyard.

"PAUL!" I screamed, but my mouth was covered soon enough with bloody hands. Paul's blood.

I squirmed but Randall carried me off. I would have freaked out at the speed but I was more freaked out at what Randall was going to do to me. I could hear wolves following us. Randall only smirked at this.

"Your infant friends sure can be annoying," Randall snorted, and I didn't reply a retort-in case I angered him.

I spotted Seth who lunged from behind Randall. Randall easily knocked Seth away and leaped up to the trees. I soon realized that Randall was on the Cullen's property. I heard a loud bark from Sam and the wolves fell back-except Paul who kept on going. After several attempts from the black wolf to calm Paul down, I saw that the wolves had no choice but to leave. I was scared and angered. I gave Randall a ferocious glare before he hoisted me over his shoulders and brought me inside the hotel he was in.

"Why are you here?" I hissed, after Randall plopped me on the sofa.

Randall sat on his bed looking around the room as if he was going to find anything rare from the ceiling.

"The Cullens invited me over. They needed me to witness in front of the Volturi. Your wolfboy told you I assume?" Randall scoffed as he mentioned the wolfboy.

"Paul was a better boyfriend than you ever were," I retorted, and that antagonized him. Bingo.

"I didn't choose to leave dammit, Rachel," Randall growled.

"I don't care what your excuse is. I found someone else and you can't make me happy anymore," I argued, annoyed that it had to come to this.

I stood up but Randall only pushed me lightly back down.

"I'll change all that. You'll forget about those infant mongrels and we can finally be happy Rachel. Now-."

I knew in my gut instinct what was to come. Randall opened his mouth and I ducked behind the sofa. He was going to bite me. There was no doubt about it.

At Sam's house….

"No Paul, not that chair-," WHAM! "-Never mind."

Emily sighed. If Sam didn't come back from the meeting with the Cullens, then Paul would have destroyed their house for sure. Jared was not succeeding in calming Paul down. It seemed like years since Paul allowed his anger to get the best of him. Before Paul could lift the table, Sam crashed into the living room barking a command to Paul. Paul glared at the black wolf and lowered the table.

"Breathe in and out. In and out," Jared repeated, slowly.

"I don't need fucking therapy!" Paul snarled.

Kim was shaking, nervously and eyeing Jared with worry. Jared just smiled at her, calmly and glowered at Paul.

"Paul, stop shouting. Kim's scared," Jared commanded, in a stern tone.

Paul didn't listen to Jared and faced Sam. Sam phased back and that made Emily look away blushing. Usually Paul would never have allowed that to slide but he could care less about Sam and Emily's sex life when his imprint was just kidnapped. Right when he had her back too!

"SO?" Paul snapped impatiently.

"Carlisle will take care of it," Sam reassured.

"The stupid bloodsucking doctor is going to stop that leech? Don't you know that they're all buddy buddy?" Paul shouted at Sam.

"What if he brings her back later?" Seth asked, curiously.

"Look, you stupid kid! I don't care if you fought with the mind-reading leech! It does not give you a ticket to start seeing the good in every freaking vampire in the world!" Paul snarled.

"Enough, Paul. Carlisle permitted us to kill Randall if he trespasses again," Sam assured.

Paul still did not look satisfied, and Jared patted his back.

"My theory was correct. Rachel totally got you whipped. You haven't lost your temper ever since you imprinted on her," Jared grinned.

Paul glared at Jared and he knew one thing. He was going to find Randall, kill him painfully and slowly, and then be with Rachel.

"I want to speak with Carlisle. Phone him, Sam," Paul ordered.

Sam didn't refuse when he looked at Emily. She seemed just as worried for Rachel as Kim and Paul were. Carlisle picked up the phone.

"Dr. Cullen," Paul greeted, professionally through the phone. "This is Paul. I need to know where Randall is staying."

"In the Forks Plaza Hotel. Don't cause too much of a scene please. The treaty is null since Randall might have broken it by now," Carlisle replied, his voice nervous and regretful.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

Paul hung up the phone. Sam and Jared were shocked at how calm he was. Paul raced to Sam's vehicle and Seth tailed him.

"What happened? We should come too," Seth argued.

"No. That bastard's mine," Paul growled, in an oddly lethal voice that no one heard him use before.

With that, Paul raced away.

**Rachel's POV**

"If you bite me, I will kill myself once I am one of you," I warned, interrupting him.

Randall snorted. "Like I'll let you."

I looked him square in the eye. "I _will_. I can't live without Paul."

Randall just rolled his eyes. "I'm stronger than you Rachel. If I can't protect you from yourself, what kind of mate would I be?"

Suddenly, Randall's iPhone vibrated. Randall picked up the phone, at the same time tying my hands with rope.

"Yes Carlisle?" Randall asked, his innocent voice kicking in. I use to fall for that voice when we were a couple. "Why, no Carlisle. I haven't seen Rachel…..You're seriously going to believe the wolves over me, your old friend?...Very well Carlisle but I honestly haven't seen Rachel at all."

I wanted to scream out to Carlisle but Randall just HAD to duct tape my mouth. Randall kneeled down beside me and kissed my lips through the duct tape.

"She was a beautiful girl. It would be a shame if she died." I could hear a commotion from the other side of the phone but Randall hung up. "A shame indeed."

He stroke my cheeks and kissed my neck. I struggled violently against him but his mouth opened. His teeth were near my throat and that was when hell took over.

I screamed bloody murder which caused Randall to hesitate. He looked and studied me over as if he had just discovered a rare beautiful gem.

"Rachel. Calm down. It'll only hurt for three days," Randall reassured me. "You'll soon be a vampire and you'll forget about the infant. We'll be happy like we were in high school," Randall promised, as I shook my head, trying desperately to untie my bindings.

"Never. I'll never forget and abandon Paul. Not to become a monster like you," I hissed.

Instead of getting angry, Randall just chuckled amused.

"Monster? You're dating one too you know. Did I ever tell you the story of how I even became a _monster_? How it wasn't my choice? How I've missed you and looked endlessly for you but you went to college? How devastated I was when I found out that a mere mongrel won your heart? Even now. I'm one of the most gorgeous people in the world and you turn away from me. It's like I was just a toy. This Paul guy just wants to get in your pants and you know it," Randall spat, pulling back my head and his teeth grazed against my throat as I screamed. My screams were muffled by Randall's hand and I knew biting it would only turn him more on…I was doomed. "Any last words for your precious Paul?"

I closed my eyes.

"I love you Paul," I whispered, defeated.

Randall's eyes turned dark and he smacked me hard. I could taste the blood from my jaw and teeth. I spat out the blood and he looked at me angrily with his red eyes.

"You love only _me_," Randall repeated, and there was a knock on the door of the hotel. His eyes softened at my tears. "You always did."

I didn't argue back. I was still shocked that Randall would hit me like that. He never would've done that when he was..oh I don't know…HUMAN.

Randall hid me in the closet, locked the door, and opened the other door. I had no idea who it was but Randall was speaking to him or her. I could hear their voices clearly.

"Randall. I expect you to testify but be immediately on your way," the man's voice forewarned.

"Yes Joham," Randall replied, respectfully.

"Remember. It was me who created you. The Cullens suspect nothing because of your gift. They're still unaware that you're a half-vampire," Joham explained.

"I understand sir," Randall muttered.

"Take your mate and turn her. You know how to do it," Joham insisted. "Anyway, the Volturi are bound to find out about my doings soon. Let them come. I'll be ready."

With that, Joham left the hotel room. Randall opened the door.

"You must be wondering what all that was all about. You see Rachel. I was born a half-vampire. My parents never died from a car crash. I killed them and I never knew that I was a Halfling until Joham showed up and claimed me as his son. I've never drank blood until he came along. You see Rachel. Half-vampires who are male have poisonous venom but the females do not. If I bite you, you'll turn into a Halfling too," Randall explained logically.

"Y-Y-You…H-How did you deceive the Cullens?" I asked, appalled.

"Alice can't see me. Edward can't hear me. Jasper can't feel my emotion and none of the vampire extra powers can affect me. I have the gift of immunity," Randall explained.

Before I could retort, he snarled at the window. I smiled as I heard the howl of wolves in the distance.

"Annoying mutts. Stay put love," Randall laughed, duct-taping my mouth and locking the door again.

I heard a window crash open and a roar erupted. It was definitely Paul's roar. Randall sighed, annoyed.

"Look. She was mine. I claimed her first."

Paul snarled and I could hear someone tackle the other. I couldn't take the suspense. Please let Paul be alright. Then I heard Randall's insane laughter.

"You want your mate, infant?" Randall asked, psychotically. He opened the closet and I scrambled to my feet to rush to Paul. Randall caught my hand and smirked as Paul lurched at us. I screamed in pain as Randall wrenched my index finger from its socket. Tears filled my eyes as Paul stopped immediately. Suddenly, more wolves leaped in. They all seemed to understand the situation since Paul had telepathy with them. I saw that Randall had lost an arm to Paul. "Toss me my arm or she gets it."

I whimpered. I never thought that Randall was the abusive type. It never dawned on me. Who was this Joham that changed him so much? Paul growled and tossed him his arm. Randall reattached himself and he laughed like a total maniac.

"Take her. I'll be back," Randall smirked.

With that he vanished from the room and escaped out the window. The wolves were considering going after him but Paul shook his head. His nose touched my forehead as we shared a brief moment of pure bliss. I was saved but why did Randall leave? My head felt dizzy after losing blood from my mouth. Paul hoisted me over his shoulders and carried me to the hospital.

I hated hospitals when _I _was the one being treated. Come on. I could walk people! Quit telling me not to strain myself when I was physically fine but worried that I would get eaten alive by my ex half-vampire boyfriend.

"We'll tell Carlisle to dispose of Randall immediately," Sam assured, as I shook my head adamantly.

"Just let it go," I insisted.

"Why?" Paul asked, angrily.

"Because…he still loves me and I can't let that be on my conscience if you kill him," I explained, guiltily.

Paul's anger subsided for a bit. He leaned his head on my shoulder as he closed his eyes. His lips nuzzled my ear as he whispered, "Why must you be so kind and gentle to those who don't deserve it?"

I knew he wasn't only referring to Randall. "It's how I am…I guess I got that from my mom. Jacob and Rebecca got their impatience from Billy."

I chuckled along with Paul. It felt good that things were a bit more peaceful.

When Paul fell asleep on the sofa, I frowned. Randall was following orders from a guy named Joham. Who was he? Was he the one who kept Randall away from me? Why was Randall so loyal to him? What was he planning to do with me or Paul more importantly?

I rolled over to my side and closed my eyes. I hoped to God that Randall would just get over me…I held my jaw as the numbness started to fade. I could feel the pain. This physical pain must've been how he felt with his mental pain only worse. I was guilty that _I_ had caused him pain. I did not need another stupid love triangle. We know how that ended up. Why did he give me back to Paul? He could've easily kidnapped me-escaping again. I shook my head as my head started to hurt. This was going to be a pain in the ass.

**Randall's POV**

She would have been mine if those stupid infants weren't there. It didn't matter. It was just a minor setback. After witnessing for Carlisle, I would act as if I've given up on her and I'd even leave La Push. I'd ask Joham and my sisters to take her for me. They owed me that much after all those years that I had to be away from Rachel because of them. Right now, the Cullens had to think that I was still innocent. That was my best strategy. Knowing Rachel, she would allow me to slide away just once. My angel was like that. She was one of a kind like the rest of us Halflings.

**I know. This is what I deserve for waiting months for this lazyass author to update? Another cliffhanger? YEP! XD**

**I'm such a sorry excuse for a writer. I mean sure I have a life where all I did was stare at the screen for an hour and then playing solitaire until something about Paul and Rachel pop in my head (sarcasm). This story had a lot in it. To my friends (you know who you are) I hope you're happy. I spent three hours staring at the screen for you! It was hard work. I mean do you know how aggravating solitaire is?**


End file.
